Shantae: Starlights in Burning Land (Series 3 Finale)
by Crowlerj
Summary: This is the prologue to the Third Book in the Risky Boots series. I had posted this before, and it was taken down due to lack of popularity. If some interest is generated, I may post what chapters have already been completed again. Don't really think I'll ever finish it. I'll let it stay here as a relic of what could have been the final chapters.
1. Prologue

The Pirate Wars were done. The Sultan was dead. The embers of war had finally burned out.

Yet, far away from Sequin Land, two siblings, a brother and sister, faced one another, the brother's hands bound on bending knees with his head tilted down toward the hot sand, while the sister stood tall with a sword in her left hand, ferocious eyes upon him. They were alone, only the whistle between the gaps of the rocky terrain accompanying them as a sandstorm approached.

The sister was dressed in royal attire, the Jeweled Crown of the Princess of Sequin Land glimmering even through the dense air, while the brother was covered in tattered rags, with stains from battle on his skin, and rips in his clothes.

"Kill me." Said the brother, refusing to look his sister in the eye.

The sister scowled, and said, "You deserve it, for what you've done. You've shamed the Royal Crown."

The brother cried, his tears drying instantly in the sand, "Our Crown is Shame. Father was a tyrant, he killed them, the same way you will kill me today."

The sister walked closer to the brother, holding her blade to his neck, "Why did it have to be this way?"

He refused to look at her, "History has the loudest voice in the halls of prosperity. Someday, you will understand."

The sister pulled her sword away, furrowing her brows, loosening her grip, "I will not kill you."

The brother lifted his head, staring at his sister, aghast.

"I cannot. There is still hope for you, brother."

The sister turned her back, and walked away. The brother summoned the last of his strength, climbing to his feet, his hands still bound to his back.

"No, don't do this!" He cried.

The sister stopped for a moment, nearly looking back, but halting when the pain in her heart was too great, "I'll return someday, and it will be you who understands. Farewell, brother. May our Star guide you home."

The sister walked, and the brother angered, "Kill me!"

He watched as she left him, tears flowing down his cheeks, fury and sadness stirring within. The wind became stronger, and the desert began to swallow them.

"You'll regret this," the brother screamed, "do you hear me, sister? I'll never stop! Never!"

She held her head down, keeping her stride as her silhouette faded in the sand.

The brother screamed, "When the ghosts of the fallen are crying for justice, you will hear them!" The wind was too strong, and the sister disappeared in the blanket of sand. "You're no better than he was, a tyrant! When you tread on stolen ground, they will be watching! They will never forget."

"NEVER FORGET!"

"NEVER!"

—

The Sultana woke from a nightmare, leaning up from her bed. She placed her hand over her lips, and she realized when she felt water on her thumb that she was crying.

Looking out of the window behind her bed, she saw that the night in Sequin Land was still young. In her sleeping gown, she crawled from her bed, composing herself as a Sultana always should. Her feet bare, she walked to the exit of her cold chamber, and into the empty throne room.

She approached the balcony door, moving the curtains aside and opening it. Stepping onto the balcony and leaning against the rail, the Sultana looked at a single star in the dark sky, one which held more meaning to her than to anyone in all of the Kingdom.

"I must warn Shantae." She whispered and frowned. "A great storm is coming."


	2. Welcome to Burning Land

The Tinker Tub was steadfast approaching the desert shore of its destination. Shantae leaned over the ship, gazing at the wondrous sight, the likes of which she had never seen before. The landscape was covered with sand dunes as far as the eye could see, shades of red glittering on the peaks.

"So pretty!" Shantae said in her highest pitch, "is it real?"

Rottytops hugged her from behind, peering over her shoulder, "Almost as pretty as Snack Cakes!"

Risky, standing at the bow, replied, "It's certainly real; Welcome to Burning Land."

Bolo walked over behind them, "Wow, that's something you don't see everyday.

"Finally," Sky yawned as she climbed the stairs to the deck, Wrench resting on her Hatcher glove, "real toilets, real baths, civilization!"

A grand desert beach side waited for them. Even though it was still early evening, the stars were visible above, twinkling in harmony. The air was dry and hot, but the breeze was fresh and clean. It all seemed so barren, yet serene.

"Why are the stars twinkling up there at this hour?" Shantae looked to Risky Boots, who leaned against the hull with her sword over her shoulder.

The Pirate Queen sighed. "The stars of Burning Land always Twinkle. It has something to do with the Light Magic here. You'll have to ask the guests waiting for us over there."

"Huh…" Shantae squinted, focusing on the shore, where she saw several strangers, dressed in white robes, watching them as they neared the coast.

"What could they want?" Sky pondered, rubbing her chin. "Maybe I should fly over with Wrench, just to be safe."

Risky Boots laughed, "A plan for a landlubber. I have a better idea."

Dark Magic formed a whirlwind around Risky Boots, and black ink rose from the sea, trailing up the hull of the ship and onto the deck. Tinkerbats were conjured from the puddles, armed with swords and muskets.

"Risky!" Shantae yelled. "We don't want them to think we're a bunch of meanies!"

Bolo focused on the figures at the shore, "I don't see any weapons on them."

A Tinkerbat transformed into a Cacklebat, then flew over the ship, circling around the crow's nest.

Risky regrouped with the Scuttle Town Heroes, "Haven't you guys learned anything on this little trip?" the Tinkerbats surrounded her, as she paced around them. "You can never be too careful. It's been years since I've been to this place. For all we know, those men could be ready to rob us, or take us captive." she chuckled with a grin. "They'll never try anything when the Queen of the Seven Seas comes to play!"

Sky crossed her arms, "Aren't these guys supposed to be the one's that can help Shantae get her powers back?"

Risky stopped, the shoreline drawing ever closer, "Maybe. Burning Land was almost empty when I first sailed here. I've heard that things have changed since then. You can never be too careful." Risky looked at Shantae, and smiled. "Either way, we'll get what we came for."

"Let's see what they want." Shantae suggested. "If we can make some friends here, it could really help."

Rottytops shook her shoulders, "Friends are always fun!"

Soon. the Tinker Tub arrived on shore. When the ship was stationed, the mysterious men in white robes waved their hands. There were thirteen of them, with the stranger at the front wearing a slightly different demeanor from the rest.

"Greetings!" said the man in a welcoming tone. "You must be Risky Boots!"

The Pirate Queen looked down at him in confusion, "You welcome the nefarious Queen of the Seven Seas?" A Cacklebat hovered above her head, showing its fangs.

The man laughed lightly, "You must understand, Burning Land welcomes people of the Shadow." He stepped forward, holding his hand out. "I am no stranger to the Tinkerbats, as I once fought against the Pirate Master in the war; but, let's be civil. There's nothing for you to steal here, so we might as well talk, yes?"

Shantae grinned, and glanced at Risky, "See, they can help us! Let's go talk to them."

Risky sighed, snapping her fingers, transforming her only cacklebat into a tinkerbat, "Alright, but don't stop flexing the muscle, runt. They might get the wrong idea."

The Scuttle Town Heroes jumped from the Tinker Tub, leaving the tinkerbats behind to defend the deck. They met with the strangers at a close distance, Shantae taking the lead.

"Greetings from Sequin Land!" Shantae giggled, placing her hands behind her back. "I'm Shantae, guardian of Scuttle Town!" Shantae pointed at her best friend. "This here is Sky, the Hatcher."

"What's flyin'?" Sky waved, petting Wrench as he crawled up her arm.

"This is Bolo!" Shantae continued. "He's, um…"

"Professionally unemployed." He replied.

"...and this is -"

"You brought a Zombie here, to Burning Land?" The man interrupted.

"Rottytops is the name, fun's my game!" Rotty smiled, holding two fingers high.

As Shantae turned back awkwardly, she took a moment to observe the man's face. A good covered most of his features, but she could see that he looked quite young for his speech patterns. He had a light amount of facial hair, his skin was indicative of a desert dweller, and his eyes were pale blue.

"Never seen a dry dweller before?" asked the man.

"Listen, bilge rat," Risky Boots stepped in front of the group, aiming her scimitar at the men, "I don't like your tone. Tell us who you are or else."

"Risky!" Shantae shouted.

"Please," the man in front of the group removed the hood covering his face, the tips of his curly brown hair twirling in the gentle wind, "the lady Pirate Queen is right. We have nothing to hide. You may call me Emir." He held out his hand. "Let's retry the greeting; after all, we aim to ask for your help."

Risky lowered her sword, and the Scuttle Town Heroes came forward and shook hands with each of the strangers. All hostility dropped as they became acquainted.

"So Emir, where are you from?" Sky asked.

"I am the mayor of Rubble Town." He replied. "These men are my guards. You must understand why I cannot travel alone?"

"The mayor!" Shantae grinned.

"That's great!" Bolo said, clapping his hands. "We were wondering where the nearest town would be."

"When I was here, there were no living cities…" Risky Boots said, showing doubt..

Emir shook his head and replied, "Yes, you are right. I wish I could say things were well for us here."

"What's wrong?" Shantae asked, smirking with a raised brow. "Is there trouble in Burning Land."

Rottytops yelled, "I smell adventure!"

"It's good to see you are in good spirits, we could use that." Emir nodded. "You see, we have been a safe harbor for the Shadow for a short time now There are still survivors from the Pirate Wars. But the Light Magic in Burning Land has brought the Shadow tribe to near extinction."

Risky Boots expressed dismay, "The Shadow is here? They've been here, And I never knew about it?"

"We take careful precautions to hide our presence from

outsiders." Emir revealed.

Risky Boots was not convinced, "Then why did you let us dock here?" She crossed her arms. "That sure puts a hole in your reasoning."

"Please," he replied, " you are different. We have heard of your victory at Twinkle Palace. Is it not true that the Pirate Queen offered the final blow that slew the ancient gods, and saved Sequin Land from the tyranny of the Old Light?"

"Yeah!" Shantae giggled with her arms squeezed together, "I was so cool, I helped!"

Risky scowled, "Fine, but what do you need us for?"

Emir explained, "It is the Bandit King."

"Bandit King?" Sky uttered.

Bolo added, "Sounds scary. Actually, sounds like something to stay away from."

Risky turned around, sheathing her sword, "Yes I've heard of him," she held out her open palm, "I heard that he was the Sultana's brother, looking for revenge."

"Her Brother!" The Scuttle Town Heroes said collectively, their jaws dropping.

"Indeed,"Emir said. "it is a possibility, but he has never shown his face to anyone. He's more trouble than we can handle. He's been gaining forces in the Eastlands, building a fortress city there. With the Shadow tribe growing weaker, he gives them promises of glory, makes them believe they can reclaim Sequin Land someday."

"Not again!" Sky said, placing her hand on her forehead. "Risky, are you sure you don't know about this?"

Emir continued, "I know it seems like Hallow's dream," Risky pulled her musket from its holster, aiming at his head, his guards placing their hands on their swords, "but it may be a mere coincidence." he looked into the barrel of the gun. "He was greatly admired in these lands, and I believe he may be inspired by his work."

"Risky!" Shantae yelled, stomping her foot.

The Pirate Queen holstered the musket, easing the tension in the air, "Your guards need some work."

Shantae intervened, "We're sorry, she doesn't mean it. So, how can we help, mayor?"

Emir looked to his side where the shoreline stretched endlessly, "Well, if I'm correct your his child, yes?"

"You mean Black Hallow?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Uh huh." Shantae nodded. "Half-Genie Hero extraordinaire!"

"Well, there are no Genies in Burning Land." he continued. "And I fear that the Bandit King has exacted a new plan, one that could end us all. I believe he is looking for the three Magical Seals. If he does so, he will unlock the power inside of a special oil lamp, one we call the Starlight Lamp."

"Magical Seals?" Sky said, adjusting her sarong at the waist. "Isn't that the same thing that Risky used to steal your Genie powers?"

"Pretty sure it is." Bolo answered.

"These are not the Magical Seals you know," the mayor continued. "they are special. They are the Seals of Dawn, Dusk, and Twilight. With the lamp at his disposal, the Bandit King will summon the power of Starlight. It will be the end of peace in Burning Land."

"You want us to stop him?" Shantae asked.

"The Bandit King has taken all of the Shadow tribe from Rubble Town." his brows furrowed. "We have no way to defend ourselves now. If you would help us, perhaps we can do the same for you."

Shantae jumped, "Of course! We could use your help, too. I need to get my Genie powers back. Risky thinks there's a way to do it here. You wouldn't know about it would you?"

Emir smiled, "Well, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh Yeah!" Shantae said with spunk, pumping her fist.

Sky joined, "Well go ahead, tell us!"

"Please, it is too hot out here," he rubbed the sweat from his head, "you simply don't have the attire for the weather. Follow us back to Rubble Town, and we can discuss it there. Perhaps we can find a way to turn your Zombie friend to a human again as well."

"Human!" Rottytops screamed.

"What!" Sky blurted, "How much stuff can you guys do out here?"

"That was unexpected." said Bolo.

"That's great news!" Shantae faced Rotty, "How does that sound Rottytops?"

Rottytops was stunned for a moment, until she jumped with her hands held high, then swung her hips in celebration, "Woo Hoo. I get to see my friend again!"

"Hold on." Risky Boots said, moving toward Shantae.

Shantae looked at the Pirate Queen as she stopped in front of her.

"These guys are hiding something. Do what you need to, runt, but I won't be coming with you." she smiled.

""Risky…" Shantae crossed her arms behind her. "we could use your help."

"Sorry kid," she placed a hand on Shantae's shoulder, "you know there are other things to do."

Shantae frowned, "You mean the Shadow's curse?"

Risky nodded, "I have some ideas of where to look for a cure. While I'm gone, don't trust everyone here, kid. But, if you can get help, take it. Before I go, I have a gift."

"What is it?" Shantae inquired.

"Step back." Risky pushed her away, pulling her scimitar from her hip.

"Shantae!" Sky yelled with concern.

Shantae mediated, "It's okay, Sky." she straightened her posture, and grinned at Risky. "Go ahead."

The Pirate Queen slashed her blade at Shantae in a lemniscate. She closed her eyes, feeling a burning sensation on her chest. She looked down, and saw a cross shaped pattern on her collarbone. It glowed with a Dark Magical aura, eventually settling into a small scar.

"Cool!" Shantae poked the mark.

"My curse," she said, sheathing her blade, "it'll improve your Dark Magic. But what it does best is tell me when you're in danger. There are benefits to being the new Pirate Master. If you call my name, I'll hear it."

"Oh, Risky!" Shantae smiled. "Thanks."

"Shantae, you just got cursed!" Sky pointed out. "Am I the only sane person here?"

"Don't be a stranger, runt." Risky turned her back. "Take care of yourself."

A wave of Dark Magic appeared around the Pirate Queen, and her hair turned black.

Shantae waved, "Bye, Risky! See you soon!"

The Pirate Queen smiled as her body faded into darkness, until it was nothing but a Dark Magical fog. The darkness flew into the air, soaring over the sand dunes, falling out of sight.

"Good riddance!" Sky said. "Can we please, find a shower now?"

Emir laughed, placing his hood back over his head, "Yes, of course. Follow us back to Rubble Town. It isn't far from here."

They trekked through the dry valley, and began their journey into the heart of Burning Land.

—-

three weeks ago...

At the grounds of Sequin Land Palace, a party was hosted by her Majesty. It was a celebration for the return of the Genies in Sequin Land. Half-Genies from all over the Empire filled the grounds, happiness spreading as they reunited with their mothers.

"Melody!" said a Genie sitting at table, frowning as she looked at her daughter drinking tea. "You've grown so much!"

"It's good to see you, momma!" the Half-Genie replied, sipping her tea.

"Oh, you called me momma!" the Genie leaned forward, slamming her hands on the table. "Ask me to wish you into a baby again. I want to hold your little cheeks, and feed you, and kiss you." She imitated cradling an infant, giving pretend kisses.

"It's okay, mom. I'm still your baby." the guardian daughter replied. "Nothing will change that."

"Yes!" She jumped on the table, crawling over it and holding her daughter to her chest. "Yes you are!" her grin widened as she squeezed the breath out of her. "I'm never leaving you again!"

Amidst the joyous atmosphere, the drinking guards, and the noisy crowd, the Sultana stood upon her balcony, staring blankly into the clouds.

"Where do the stars twinkle in daylight…" she whispered to herself.

Looking down, she saw a group of her most trusted Hatchers, enjoying themselves. In an instant, her demeanor changed.

"Krea!" She screamed, silencing everyone at the party.

The guests looked at her with surprise, weariness overtaking them. The entire party glanced at Krea the Hatcher of Water Town.

"Come to my chamber, at once! Bring your friend."

Krea looked to the side, where Sky's mother stood with her. They both nodded, then ran for the Palace entrance.

"You, too, Bayarmaa!" the Sultana ordered, Shantae's mother glancing up at the balcony with a large Chunklet in her mouth.

"Dmmm Mmh hmhm Mm nm?" Baya asked, chewing her meal.

"At ONCE!" The Sultana reiterated.

Baya winked, spitting her unfinished food onto the grass, "Okay!" she bowed to the Chef Girl and Wobble Bell. "Thank you, the food was good, bye!"

She opened a Genie portal, and jumped inside. She re-emerged within the Sultana's throne room from another portal, and ran to her ruler's side, the guests at the party continuing their business.

"What is it, Majesty?" Baya crossed her arms behind her back.

"Wait for Krea." She answered.

The door to the throne room creaked open, the guards allowing the Hatcher's within from outside. Krea and Sky's mother ran to the balcony, worry on their faces.

"What's wrong, Majesty." Krea asked.

Sky's mother held her hands together, "What's got your feathers flustered, Highness?"

The Sultana walked into the throne room, her hands held close to her chest, "Krea, you've always been honest and true to me. Your friend, what's her name?"

"Moon Hatcher, Majesty." Krea replied.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine." the Sultana paced, until she returned to the balcony, looking to the heavens. "Bayarmaa, you have proven yourself a wise Genie. And, you are the mother of Sequin Land's most special gemstone."

"Shantae's my little girl!" Baya giggled. "She's the cutest, and the funniest!"

"Your Sultana, needs your council." she revealed. "I fear for the worst."

"Go on, Majesty." Krea comforted. "We will give you all the council you need."

The Sultana tilted her head down, her fingers held tightly together under chin, "I dreamt of my brother last night, and the pain that I brought to him so many years ago. I was there, again, in the land of Starlight." She began to cry. "The same Starlight we once called home."

"What happened to your brother?" Sky's mom asked.

The Sultana struggled to speak, "I believe he now reigns in Burning Land, as King of the Shadow Bandits."

Baya crouched down, gazing up at her Majesty's face, "You look so sad. What can we do to help?"

The Sultana wiped her tears, clenched her fists, then looked Baya in eyes, "I command you to test my premonition. Grant my wish Genie, and show me what has transpired in Burning Land!"

"


	3. Vision of Shadow

The Scuttle Town heroes walked through roads of Rubble Town, blankets covering their heads from the heat, and Wrench enclosed under a small cloth. Leading the way was the mayor, Emir, whose guards had dispersed when they arrived to the dry city.

As they surveyed the surroundings, they knew that Rubble Town would be nothing like the bustling cities of Sequin Land. The streets were filled with sand, and the buildings were corroded and dilapidated, fallen victim to some catastrophe. The homes were made from hardened clay, but their structure had been harshly tested, some of them completely collapsed at the foundation. The civilians wore old fabrics, protecting themselves from the harsh weather and keeping sand gusts from their skin. Very few people traveled outdoors, with only a few market stalls open to the public.

"This is horrible." Sky said, her forearm over her eyes. "What happened here?"

Emir stopped in front of a fairly intact dwelling, a sign which read 'Squid's Den' over it, "Rubble Town has seen better days. It is all the work of the Lord of Bandits."

"Can't shake my hips to this beat." Rottytops said.

"He did all of this…" Shantae gasped.

"Not everything," Emir continued, "but he has taken many of my people for his cause, and he won't stop until he obtains the Magic Seals."

Even Bolo furrowed his brows at the sight of a ruined village, "These poor people."

"Follow me inside," the mayor walked into the Squid's Den, "we will discuss it over some Sour Monster Milk."

They walked into the dark halls of the bar, where a tall man wearing repurposed rags waited for them behind a counter. There were old chairs, some with missing legs, which they approached and sat upon in a line. Sky uncovered Wrench from his baggy prison, and he stretched his feathers while looking around the room. A few patrons sat at the corners, some trading gems with one another as they played table games. Awkward glances were upon the Scuttle Town newcomers.

"Hi!" Shantae waved to the people from her seat. "I'm Shantae, Half-Genie Hero and guardian of Scuttle Town!"

They were silent, and stared at her with confused faces.

"Don't think they want to talk to us." Sky said.

Rottytops held Shantae's arm, "I'm scared!"

"Ditto…" Bolo added.

Emir explained, "Give them time, they will warm up to you. They've been through so much. It isn't easy living in these parts, so people would rather not get attached to faces that they may never see again the next day."

"My gosh." Shantae frowned, placing her hand over her cheek.

"Enough about that." the mayor interrupted, "so what's this about your Genie Powers?"

Shantae wiggled her arm out of Rottytops' grasp, "Well, umm, I lost my Genie Powers, again. When Risky blew up the other me, all of my magic went away."

"Risky seemed sure there was a way to fix it somewhere in this place." Sky shook her elbow, feeling stiff from holding Wrench.

"You came to the right place." Emir smiled. "Did you know that Burning Land is where the Genies came from?"

"No way!" Shantae gasped again. "But, I thought Genies came from the Genie Realm?"

"Well, yes, that is true." He closed his eyes and faced the bar. "But, where do you think the Genie Realm gets its power source?"

Bolo shrugged, "I guess we never thought about it."

"It comes from Starlight." he explained, waving his hand at the bartender. "Good man, could you pour us some warm Monster Milk for the guests, and some Eggshell Water for me?"

The bartender grabbed a jug, and poured sour Monster Milk into clay cups, tossing them to each of the Scuttle Town Heroes. From underneath the counter, he removed a container of water and Monster Egg shells, dipping a cup into the mixture and placing it in front of Emir.

"It seems I've somehow dodged the point. You see, I never usually have the opportunity to educate outsiders about the beauty in Burning Land." he drank from his cup, then turned his chair and faced them. "It's quite simple really. If you manage to get ahold of the Magic Seals, and take back the Starlight Lamp, we can use it to return your Light Magic."

"Is it really that easy?" Sky asked, sipping from her cup, then spitting it out.

"The lamp traps the power of the stars." he said. "The three Seals will unlock its power, and it will be easy to recover your magic from there."

Shantae jumped out of her chair, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some bandit butt!"

Rottytops clapped her hands, "If purple head goes, I go!"

"I'm game!" Bolo stood up. "This Bandit King can't be tougher than Mega Shantae."

"Don't underestimate him." Emir warned. "The Bandit King has terrorized this Land for several years. If he were not a worthy adversary, then the settlements in Burning Land would be thriving. Now that he's gathered support from the Shadow tribe, he has more strength than ever. Then, there's the Starlight Lamp. He need only collect the Three Magic Seals, and he will have more than just Burning Land at his fingertips."

A patron at the bar walked up to them, and joined the conversation, "The Bandit King wants to bring the Shadow tribe home. Nothing can stop him."

"Aren't you a Shadow humanoid?" Sky asked the patron.

Emir answered, "Only some of us here in Rubble Town are of the Shadow tribe. Since the Bandit King raided the city, he took almost every Shadow tribesmen with him."

"Rubble Town is in so much trouble." Shantae remarked, crossing her arms. "Can the Starlight Lamp save the village?"

Emir answered, "Actually, I was hoping you would save Burning Land, Shantae."

"Me!" Her eyes widened. "How?"

"There are no Genies in Burning Land." He placed his elbow on the counter. "But you, Shantae, are a Genie, and a special one at that."

"Oh," she replied, "you mean because I'm not really a Half-Genie?"

"That you can use Light and Dark Magic together, without harming yourself," he drank from his cup, "that is what makes you unique. There is still part of your father left in you, it's just too clear."

"Whatever," Sky grew irritated, "what exactly do you want her to do anyway?"

"The Shadow tribe has always been welcomed here. However, they have grown very sick from the lack of Dark Magic in these lands. When a Shadow humanoid is without Dark Magic for too long, they grow weak and begin to change; some even pass on. But, there is a palace here that only a Genie can open. Unfortunately, it has been sealed for thousands of years. If you restore your Genie powers, and still have your Dark Magic afterward, then you can open the door for us. If legend is true, then it may be possible to bring Dark Magic to Burning Land, and make Rubble Town a haven for the Shadow again."

"Sounds like we don't have much time." Bolo said. "Where can we find the Magical Seals?"

Emir scavenged under his robes, and removed a piece of parchment, setting it on the table in front of them, "This is a Map to the Seal of Dawn, perhaps the only thing keeping Burning Land away from the bandit's control."

Shantae gazed at the map, which detailed the landscape for all of Burning Land. There were red lines drawn through a dark looking forest, and marks that revealed locations with the most dangerous monsters.

"The Whirlwind Woods, huh?" Shantae remarked in awe. "Burning Land is almost as big as Sequin Land!"

"It was once a much better place." Emir grieved. "I'm sorry you had to see it like this."

Sky stood from her chair, and walked to the middle of the bar. "Anything, we should know before we get there?"

The mayor answered ,"Only that there are dangerous monsters waiting for you. It's the reason we haven't obtained the Seals on our own."

Rottytops rolled onto the floor, hitting Sky's leg before she brought herself to her feet, "What was that about making me human again?"

"I almost forgot." Emir shook his head, then stood from his chair. "It's simple. Follow me."

He walked out of the Squid's Den, guards waiting outside. Sky grabbed the map from the counter and stashed it between her chest, then the Scuttle Town Heroes followed the mayor. The wind had calmed, and a few more civilians roamed about. The mayor climbed up a sandy stairway on a collapsed dwelling across from the bar, and they followed him into a dark room at the top. Once inside, they were greeted with what seemed like an office. There were books stored away behind a prickly table, and Red Chest strewn around the red carpeted floor.

"This is my executive quarters." He said, walking over to a chest on the floor and opening it. "Here," he grabbed something from it, and held it out toward Rottytops, "this is a Transformation Crystal."

Rottytops eyes glowed as she held her mouth open, enamored by the site of it. It was similar to a regular gem, yet it's color changed when viewed from different perspectives, and at its center was a shiny light that twinkled like the stars.

"They can only be found here, but they are becoming quite rare." said the mayor. "This will make you human again."

"Pretty Brain!" Rottytops quickly grabbed it from him.

"No, wait!" he stuttered.

As Rottytops placed the gem in her mouth, a flash of light erupted from the crystal.

"Rotty!" Shantae covered her face, worried for her friend.

When the light was gone, Rottytops was left standing with her brows knitted. The Crystal had disappeared, and she frantically looked around the floor near her feet, thinking she dropped it.

"Oh, no," she uttered, twisting around and scanning the floor, "I didn't mean it! I'll find it." She crouched down, looking under the mayor's desk, seeing nothing of note.

"Rottytops…" Bolo said, rubbing his eyes and looking at her.

"Oh, boy." Sky caressed Wrench's beak. "This is going to be an interesting trip."

Shantae walked to her, grabbed her wrist and lifted her up to her feet, staring at her cheek in confusion, "Rotty, your face…are you okay?"

Rottytops eyes darted around, "What's wrong?" she patted her face with her hand, until she felt a strange sensation on her cheekbone.

She stepped toward a mirror leaning against a bookshelf, and lost her breath at what she found. On her left cheek, was a small spot comprised of pale human skin. She circled her finger on it, and felt her heart stop for a few beats.

"Is that me?" She asked.

"Yes," Emir replied, "your body will slowly return to its normal state. Unfortunately, there is a catch. You must reunite with your other soul before it takes full effect. Otherwise, the results will reverse, and you will have to find another. That crystal was the only one I had in my collection."

"She doesn't look like Shadowtops…" Bolo said.

"I'm assuming that you mean a binding of Dark Magic. In that case, the binding of the souls is never pure. It's true that nearly all zombies originated from the Shadow tribe, but such a binding only partially works. This time, if she manages to somehow find her other self in the Underworld before it's too late, she will be completely restored."

"How long do we have?" Sky asked.

"It's different for everyone." Emir answered. "But, it couldn't be longer than a few days."

"Rottytops," Shantae said concerningly, "do you want to become human again?"

Rottytops faced Shantae, then smiled with confidence, "Everything's worth a try, right snack cakes?"

Shantae nodded, "Okay. We'll find out what to do while we get those Magic Seals." she looked back at Sky. "You've got the map?"

Sky sighed, "Yeah, but still no bath."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Shantae held her fist up high. "Ret-2-Go! C'mon gang, let's fly Wrench over to the Whirlwind Woods!"

Emir laughed, "I wish you luck, and pray that you succeed."

"We will mayor!" Shantae whipped her hair into a circle behind her. "Let's go."

They scurried outside, Sky commanding Wrench, transforming him into a Mega Bird. They jumped onto the saddle on his back, and took to the air.

Emir walked outside of his office, and watched as they swiftly left Rubble Town, "Perhaps there is hope for Burning Land, after all."

—-

three weeks ago...

At Sequin Land Palace, the throne room was heated with the Sultana's urgency. The party at the palace grounds was still underway, but Krea, Sky's mother, and Bayarmaa were all but enjoying the festivities.

"Show me the future, I command you as Sultana." she screamed, Bayarmaa leaning back against the balcony doorway in fear. "I call upon the ancient treaty, that all Genies and Djinns that roam Sequin Land are bound by will of the King and by divine right!"

"Your Majesty." Baya's legs shook. "I can grant your wish, but it's just such a hard one…"

"Your power is great, Bayarmaa," she held out her hand, giving her a stern look. "take my palm, and show me the present and future of Burning Land."

"Just do it Baya…" Krea said, holding her cloak.

Sky's mom reassured, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Baya's hands shook as she approached the Sultana, placing her hands above and below her palm, "O...Okay...Majesty." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shake her nervousness away. "It's Been a long time since I granted a wish like this one."

The jewel on Baya's crown glowed, and her hands shone a bright shade of blue. The Sultana closed her eyes, the Royal Crown flashing red. At first, there was darkness in her vision, but soon she saw the barren wastes of Burning Land from high above. Surrounding her were Cackle Crows, three eyes opened wide, glancing at the ground below. She saw a ray of light beyond the dead forests, one so large and brilliant it reached over the clouds. Then, the sun faded, and the stars disappeared with it. The land was cast into darkness, only a single star in the heavens bringing a faint light to anything.

Her vision turned black again, until the silhouette of a robed man appeared in front of her. The surroundings were lit by fire, and she saw stone structures towering higher than any stronghold of Sequin Land. The sky was held an amber hue, magical crystals and debris floating in the endless sea of magic. It was unmistakable; this was the Genie Realm, and she stood at the Nexus which connected it to the mortal plane.

"Brother…" the Sultana whispered.

The robed man turned to her, his face covered with a mask bearing the mark of the Grand Star on the head, and the Red Crow painted across its center.

The man laughed, and held up an Oil Lamp for display. The lamp glowed with Dark Magic. He crouched down and placed his hand at the origin of the Nexus. The stone quaked below her, and the Genie Realm began to fall apart, the screams of the Genies echoing everywhere.

Then, more visions overwhelmed the Sultana: the sight of Genies running from shadow warriors, the ocean flooding Sequin Land, Risky Boots sitting still at a grave and vanishing into a fog of Dark Magic.

Soon, the vision ended. Bayarmaa was left sitting on the balcony against the rail, crying frantically as she held her hands to her chest.

"The Genies…...Shantae!" Baya groaned.

The Sultana opened her eyes, her brows raised, stunned by the horrors she witnessed.

"Your Majesty?" Sky's mother intervened.

"My brother," she replied, water droplets falling from

her chin. "He's suffered too long. Now he seeks vengeance against the Genies. We must act now. Tell the guests, and my advisors that I am going on vacation." her voice cracked. "We must go...to Burning Land."


	4. The Bandit King

Three weeks ago...

The Sultana marched through the halls of the Palace, dodging guards and officials as she made her way to the exit. Krea, Sky's mother, and Baya followed her, until they came across the Librarian organizing books on guest tables. Her Majesty closed in on him, as he brushed off the dust from an armchair.

"Sultana!" he said with a shrill voice, adjusting his yellow his glasses. "Oh my, my lady, I know that...Uh...that look."

"Dear friend." She said, stopping in front of him and peering down at his fez. "I need your assistance. I'm planning a trip to Burning Land, but the people can know nothing of it."

Baya stared at the tiny old Librarian man with fascination, "They must be good friends to talk to each other like that."

Sky's mother replied, "He was the old Sultan's advisor. He used to read little birdy stories at her bedside when she was just a little eaglet."

"Well...hmm...why the secrecy, Highness?" He asked.

"There is great danger coming," she crossed her arms and adjusted her headdress. "with the return of the Genies, I cannot break the People's spirits. I need you to announce my latest vacation. Organize it tomorrow, and have seven ships ready."

The Librarian dropped his hat, and picked it up from the floor, "Well, of course, Majesty. But, if Sequin Land really in danger, shouldn't the army know?"

"It is a matter beyond our shores, for now." she replied. "I cannot lie to you. There are personal matters involved for me."

"Oh, I see. Well what about you, will you be fine?"

"If I bring Mimic and the Hatcher's husband." the Sultana turned and glanced at Sky's mom. "With two Relic Hunters, a force of Hatchers, and a fleet by my side, then perhaps I can prevent what's to come."

"Hmm...well...Majesty, it shall be done." he gritted his teeth. "I shall summon the Relic Hunters to your chamber this afternoon."

"Thank you." the Sultana nodded, then walked to the palace door. "Come Krea and Baya."

"Where are you going, Majesty?" The librarian asked.

She turned her head back, and grinned, "Beneath the Palace. I must gather a few trinkets, and prepare for the journey."

—-

The Scuttle Town Heroes enjoyed the dry wind as they soared atop Wrench and glided above the unfamiliar planes of Burning Land. From their height, they could see the Whirlwind Woods afar, resting at the eastern edge of the land, the leaves long fallen from the branches and trunks withering away.

Bolo sat at the rear of the saddle, with Sky piloting, Shantae behind the Hatcher, and Rottytops playing with feathers in the middle. The Half-Genie Hero kept her hair away from her face as she looked at the map that Emir gave them.

"It says here that there's an underwater cavern somewhere in there." She yelled through the wind, squinting at the map. "It says the seal in the water! Oh, we might be in trouble guys."

"That's right, you can't transform anymore." Bolo moves his head to the side. "How are we supposed to breathe underwater?"

"Let's just get there first." Sky suggested, holding her hand back. "Here, I'll take that, before you drop it."

"Okay." Shantae said, giving the map to her, Sky stuffing under her top and between her bosom. "Really should've brought pockets, or a bag."

Rottytops touched the spot of living skin on her cheek, fascinated by the feeling. Looking down, she saw a new patch of flesh on her shoulder. Unable to resist, she poked at it, raising an eyebrow.

"You okay, Rottytops?" Shantae looked back at her.

Rottytops was stumbled for words, before answering, "I don't remember what it feels like, having nerves. Does it always feel like that for you too?"

Shantae chuckled, "Well, I don't know...probably! You'll get used to it Rotty." she twisted her body around on the saddle and faced Rottytops, slouching over to maintain balance. "Does it bother you?"

Rottytops was fixated on Shantae's shoulder. A strange feeling overcame her, thinking about the possibility of sharing the same sensation with her Half-Genie friend. Without warning, she slammed her cheek on Shantae's shoulder, nearly knocking her off of the seat.

"Rottytops!" Shantae flailed her arms around, adjusting her balance, trying not to fall, then pushing Rotty off from her. "What did you do that for?"

Rottytops stared blankly for awhile, until she smiled and locked her fingers together, "Nothing at all, Meat Muffin!"

"Uhh..." Shantae was confused. "Okay, but tell me next time when you're going to headbutt me." She reversed herself and sat properly on Wrench's saddle.

"Smash Crashy." Rottytops said.

Bolo yawned, "Same old Rottytops."

Soon they were above the Whirlwind Woods. Sky pointed down at an opening in the trees where a small cave could be seen. There were several Shadow humans standing beside Cyclops Camels at the entrance. A figure wearing bright robes and a red hood stared up at them, a white mask with bizarre markings hiding their face.

"That must be him!" Sky shouted. "The Bandit King!"

Shantae glared down at them with fearsome energy, "So he's the one that destroyed Rubble Town. C'mon, we can take them!"

Bolo interjected, "Shantae, you've been listening to Risky too much. I don't even have my mace."

In an instant, Shantae's hair turned red, and her skin changed to resemble a Shadow human, "I'm Nega Shantae! Time to jump into the action!."

"Shantae, don't get all Risky Boots on me again." Sky yelled.

"Oh yeah!" The Half- Genie Hero jumped from Wrench, and fell down into the Whirlwind Woods, planting her feet safely on the hard ground as she crouched to break part of the fall. "You," she shook her hips, and turned her cheek, imitating the Pirate Queen, "you're the Bandit King." She pointed at the masked figure, and he glared at her along with his band of Shadow warriors.

The figure laughed, holding out his open palm, "You must be the Genie!" he clenched his fist and cracked his knuckles. "The poor mayor of the Rubble, sends his last hope. A pathetic girl, and her pet bird freind."

His mask bore the symbol of a star on its head, and the wings of a bird across its center, both etched in red. The eyes were covered by darkness, the bottom sharp and pointed. His white robes draped like sheets over his shoulders, and his red cowl covered his hair, obscuring his appearance.

"Give up now, if you don't want t'get haired!" Shantae yelled,

Suddenly, she heard Rottytops screaming, "Catch me, Cakes!"

Shantae glanced up, where she saw Rottytops falling down to her. Before she could react, the zombie's rear crashed directly on her shoulder, and she fell down in the dirt.

"Rotty!" Shantae screamed with frustration.

Rottytops sat on top of the Half-Genie Hero, looking back then down at her friend as she tapped the ground, "Hello! Thanks for the catch!" she waved.

"Rottytops, can you please get off of me?" Shantae yelled.

"Oh, yeah." said the zombie girl, standing on her feet. "Upsie." she held her hand down. Shantae grabbed on, and Rottytops pulled her up.

"What a pathetic effort." said the Bandit King, his band of warriors placing their hands on the handles of their weapons.

Wrench dived down behind Shantae, flapping his wings to a stop, then Sky and Bolo jumped from his back, running in to regroup.

"I told her to wait!" Sky complained as she brushed the dirt from Shantae's ponytail.

"I still don't have my mace." Bolo lamented as he looked around, scanning the enemies.

The Bandit King stepped forward, Dark Magic flowing from underneath his mask, "You should be thanking me. Without us here, you'd be eaten by the monsters in these lands!"

"Better not get any closer, Bucko!" Shantae pushed her hips forward, swung her head, and whipped her red ponytail in a circle. "You're not getting that Magic Seal before we do, so just give up now." Her hands were engulfed in flames, the essence of her Dark Magic blazing with her fighting spirit.

The Bandit King stopped, pointing at the cave entrance that his followers surrounded, "This is the Well of Chaos. The wonders it holds, are far beyond the likes of which you can comprehend!"

Sky countered, "The only wonder around here is how your going to walk home with a limp after you get your butt kicked!" She held out her Hatcher glove. "Wrench!" her bird companion transformed into his normal size and flew to her, perching on her glove. "Why don't you just give up the Starlight Lamp now, save us all so much time?"

The Bandit King laughed, "A terrible sense of humor. Deal with them, men!"

The Shadow warriors pulled their weapons from the sheathes, and charged at the Scuttle Town Heroes in full force. The Bandit King laughed, leaping into the air and hovering over his followers.

"Hair like Fire!" Shantae whipped her hair, using her new dark powers to extend it to greater lengths, slashing it through the Shadow warriors' legs and knocking several of them onto their backs. "Oh yeah!" She danced with her arms and hips swinging back and forth, a big smile on her face. "Feel the Rhythm!"

Rottytops laughed, inspired by the Half-Genie's dancing, "I think I hear the music." She shook her hips, snapping her arm off from the metallic clasps, then charging into the crowd of enemies, bashing them in the head.

"Hehe," Sky grinned, "now I hear the music. Go Wrench, show 'em what I taught you on the ship!"

Wrench flapped his wings, soared over the Shadow warriors, then dropped bird wastes into their numbers. The dung exploded like fireworks, the enemies screaming as they panicked, running away from the commotion.

Bolo stepped back, "I'll just wait here."

"Enough!" the Bandit King shouted, throwing a ball of Dark Energy at Shantae, her dodging it by sliding away. "Pull back men! I'll handle this!"

His warriors retreated back to the cave entrance of the Well of Chaos, and the Bandit King levitated down in front of the Scuttle Town Heroes.

Rottytops ran to Shantae, reattaching her arm to her body, "What'd I miss?"

"You want to test your Dark Magic?" the Bandit King placed his hands together, forming a ball of Dark Energy as he spread them apart. "Then let's see you stop this!" He lunged his hands forward, throwing the ball of darkness at Shantae.

"I'm Nega Shantae!" the Half-Genie Hero yelled, the flames around her fists turning blue. "Counter attack!" She punched, sending a fireball toward the dark magical orb, destroying it before it could reach her.

"What?" the Bandit King shouted.

"Flame Wall!" Shantae swung her arms, and a fire erupted around the Bandit King.

Dark Magic filled the air, until the Bandit King disappeared from within the flames. The Shadow warriors were surrounded by the magic, then faded away with their Cyclops Camels. The only thing left in the woods were the Scuttle Town Heroes and the flames from the fight.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me!" They heard the Bandit King's voice permeating from all around them.

"Running away already?" Shantae mocked. "C'mon, I was just warming up!"

"You'll never defeat trials to the Seal of Dawn! I will have my Seal! You need only wait…"

They heard laughter, which soon dissipated along with the fire around them. They allowed themselves a moment of silence, listening carefully for any sign of enemy presence.

Shantae sighed, her hair changing back to purple, "That was...more fun than I thought it would be." her skin returned to normal, and she loosened her shoulders.

Wrench flew down to Sky, and landed on her glove, "You're really getting used to this Nega Shantae thing. I've changed my mind! Next time we see Risky, we've got to thank her. You were so cool!" she imitated Shantae's voice. "I was just warming up!"

"...indeed…"

Shantae heard a familiar voice in her mind, the same that allowed her to rescue Risky Boots in her last moments. The Shadow was watching, and her eyes widened, fear welling within.

"You okay?" Bolo asked.

Shantae snapped out of her trance, "Yeah, just a teensie bit of whiplash." Shantae giggled.

Bolo noticed a trail of weapons left behind by the Shadow warriors. Close to the entrance of the Well of Chaos, was a shiny mace on the ground.

"No way!" He ran over to the weapon, grabbing it, and swinging it around to test its grip and weight. "Finally. It's not Chickenjaw, but it'll do!"

Rottytops grabbed Shantae's hands, "Glad you're okay! Nega Shantae sure is scary, but she's cute too."

"Rottytops, your shoulder…" Shantae noticed bruising on top of the living spot of flesh near her collarbone. "You got hurt, are you alright."

Rottytops looked down at the spot, snorting in laughter, "It looks funny. Maybe I'll be blue, and I'll be Blueberrytops. Hey!" she thought for a moment, Shantae grinning awkwardly. "I'm a zombie, maybe I can swim down in the water. We'll get that Seal in no time."

"You're right!" She smiled. "Good idea Rottytops! But, we have to hurry. Human Rotty probably needs to breathe underwater." Shantae placed her finger on the on Rottytops injured spot. "Does it hurt?"

Rottytops became paralyzed when she felt Shantae press against the minor wound. Her arms shook as she looked into Shantae's eyes. Suddenly, she pushed her away, then stepped back, her hands over her mouth.

"Hey!" Shantae regained her posture. "What was that for?"

The patch of human skin on her cheek turned red, and she looked away. Tears fell down the same cheek, and she tried to cover her face.

"What's wrong?" Shantae asked in a panic.

"I…" Rotty struggled to speak, "...I don't know…"

She was frantic for a shorttime, but managed to recover quickly. As she wiped the tears from her face, Bolo and Sky walked closer to her. Sky appeared distrustfully worried while Bolo seemed purely curious.

"You're not going to eat us before you turn, are you?" Sky asked.

Bolo poked the bruise on her collarbone, "Maybe it's a button?"

Rottytops was unaffected by Bolo's examination, and when she touched the injury herself, she felt nothing unusual but a slight sting, "Sorry, Snack Cakes, I don't know what happened."

"Your hand!" Shantae said with excitement.

Rottytops looked at her left hand, seeing patches of human flesh developing on the back of it, some spots running up to her fingertips.

She was surprised at first, but soon grinned, "Its working!"

"Maybe it's working too fast." Sky mentioned. "The mayor did say we had to reunite her with her other soul ,or the effects would reverse."

"Then we'll just have to get those Magic Seals faster." Shantae's spirits were high. "Once I get my Genie powers back, I'll grant a wish and take us to Mud Bog Island!"

"Sounds like a plan." Bolo agreed.

"Let's not waste anymore time!" Shantae shook her fist in the air. "C'mon team, Ret-2-Go!"

All except Rottytops dashed toward the cave ahead. The zombie girl reached her hand outward, placing it over her eyes so that it covered Shantae from her sight. She wondered what it was that drew her away from the Half-Genie Hero earlier, yet compelled her to reflect on it.

She didn't understand it, but she felt some urge to try it again.


	5. The Lights in the Water

Dead seaweed had collected around the foundation of an abandoned boathouse, where a large opening in the floorboard collected water from high tides. The wood had rotted, and many of the roof beams hung down to the floor. Inside, Risky Boots stood on one side of the soggy room, and on the other was a man cleaning a fish of its scales on a table with modified legs. He wore an old sailors jacket and a torn leather hat.

"What do you want, Risky Boots?" asked the man, brushing scales from his palms.

"It's been a long time." she replied, her scimitar over her shoulder, "I never thought I'd see you like this."

The man chuckled, "Well, you ain't looking too hot yourself these days."

"Anyone else, Bucko, and I'd slice your lip a better smile." She grinned.

The man slowly flayed the fish, and sighed, "Let's not reminisce on sea days. What brings you back to Burning Land?"

Risky Boots sheathed her scimitar, and walked to a nearby stool, sitting down and leaning against the wall, "I need a way to cure the Shadow's curse."

The sound of the waves beneath the boathouse filled the silence in the room for a moment, until the man dropped his knife on the table, "You mean the Pirate's Curse?"

Risky laughed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Its easy to see." he said. "Those eyes of yours, I know the look. Had to stare that menace in the face too many times, during the war. And, I heard the stories about your victory at Twinkle Palace. It's clear, you're the new Scourge."

Risky crossed her legs, and huffed, "Aren't I the lucky girl?" she tightened the knot on her bandanna. "What I'm looking for is something else, actually. I need a way to void a contract with the Shadow. I heard there were Dens of Light here, with ancient spells. If I remember it correctly, they were used to fight it in old times."

The man placed his arms on the table, and thought for a moment, "Yeah they are here. But, they've been drained of any light magic for ages. Even if you could cast Light Magic, you'd still be out of luck. The language to read those things was lost a long time ago."

"Any idea where I can find one?" she rested her palm on her chin.

"There is one just west of here," he replied. "you can't miss it. Been clear of monsters for some time, too."

Risky stood from her seat, and walked to the exit, "Thanks for the tip." She stopped before leaving, turning her head back. "One more thing. Do you know anything about the mayor of Rubble Town? He seems a tad suspicious to me."

"You mean Emir?" he picked up the knife and continued to slice the fish on the table. "He's a good man. He's been a savior for the Shadow folk here. Shame, I heard the Bandit King's been taking his lot."

Risky Boots pursed her lips, before waving her hand and walking outside, "You take care. If you ever feel like sailing again, you know who to come to."

She was consumed by Darkness, her body changing into a cloud of Dark Magic. The wind blew, and the dark energy soared through the air, making its way westward.

—

In the cave known as the Well of Chaos, the Scuttle Town Heroes advances cautiously through the darkness. Lighting the way was Shantae, a magic torch lit on her fingertip. They stayed close to each other, as it was easy to get lost in the narrow passages without careful steps. It was wet and cold, a ghostly feeling overcoming them the deeper that went into the cave.

"It's so empty in here," Shantae uttered, looking around as they navigated, "not a single monster in sight."

They heard a hiss in a corner, and a deadly Naga stuck out its tongue, then slithered towards them for a bite.

"Happy now?" Sky said rhetorically, raising her glove with Wrench perched upon it. "Go Wrench, Talon Strike!"

Wrench flew above the Naga, diving down with his talons glowing, cutting through its shoulder. It screeched, then crawled away, escaping in fear from the group. Wrench returned to Sky, and she pet the feathers on his head.

"Learning some new tricks lately, huh?" she said to him, comfortingly. "Spent a lot of quality time together on the Tinker Tub. Shined up the beak."

"Thanks for handling that, Sky." Bolo said.

"It was nothing." she replied.

Rottytops complained, "All this new skin stings. It doesn't hurt, it just feels bad. What is that Snacky?"

"It's called being cold, Rotty." Shantae looked back at her friends, and pointed down a pathway. "I think I saw something over there, on the wall."

They ran down the path, until Rottytops' foot pushed a softer spot on the ground, and she nearly fell. A clicking sound echoed from above them.

"What was that." she said, everyone looking down at her foot.

"A...button!" Shantae looked up, and saw a giant metal ball rolling down from a slanted opening in the rocks. "Run!"

They screamed, and ran down the pathway, Shantae doing her best to light the way. To their misfortune, the path was sloped downward, and when the ball crashed onto the ground, it rolled toward them with great acceleration. They jumped over rocks, and even found Slime Monsters along the way, kicking them as they hurried. Soon, they reached a chasm in the floor, stopping just in time before a fall. They found a spiral of ledges that led down to a pit of water, lit with bright blue lights from below.

"Oh no!" Shantae said, looking back at Sky, "Rotty and and I can make it but you guys - "

The metal boulder was getting closer, and Sky removed her cloak, "We'll be fine! Go on, Jump! Bolo, hang on." Wrench flew from her glove, and landed on a twig poking out from the rock.

"Huh?" Bolo muttered.

Sky pushed her back against him, pulled his arms over her shoulders, then jumped into the chasm holding her cloak above her head. The wind beneath the cloth carried her safely down, Bolo hanging from her back.

"Okay Rottytops, get ready!" Shantae screamed.

Rottytops used her instincts, and jumped into Shantae's arms. The Half-Genie leapt down onto the first platform, her zombie friend holding on, and she ducked near a wall. The giant ball fell down into the chasm, Sky barely dodging it as she glided to the nearest platform. The water splashed as the boulder sank into the deep. Immediately, Shantae jumped from ledge to ledge, until she found herself on a flat rock just above the water's surface.

Sky landed on a platform on the opposite side of the chasm. "You guys okay down there?" she shouted from above Shantae, pushing Bolo off of her.

"Yeah!" Shantae answered. "Can you get down?"

"Working on it." she wrapped her cloak around her forearm, stepping back, then running forward and jumping from the edge to another platform. "Oof!" She landed, rolling to relieve the fall. "Hurry up, Bolo!" Wrench circled around her.

Bolo blinked, "But, I can't jump that far."

"Just do it!" she yelled.

Bolo hesitated for a while, mustering courage. He stepped back and jumped forward, making the leap with ease.

"Wasn't so bad was it?" Sky said, and Bolo nodded. "Now, just," she looked down and counted the ledges on her fingers, "eight more. We'll be there in a minute, Shantae."

"Okay!" Shantae replied, before looking around.

The smell of seawater permeated throughout, and a mysterious light from under the water illuminated the walls.

"It's so pretty down here." Shantae looked down at Rottytops, who was still in her arms with her hand wrapped around her neck. "Rottytops, you can get down you know."

Rottytops blinked, as if she ignored the Half-Genie's words.

"Hey, Rottytops?" Shantae raised a brow, and shook her friend lightly. "You in there?"

Rottytops was silent,, tilting her head a bit, wearing an almost melancholy expression as she looked into Shantae's eyes.

"Okay...I'm going to let you down now." Shantae sloped her arms, and Rottytops began sliding out of her grip. Rottytops screamed, scaring her. "Rotty!" She caught her behind the neck and under the knees before she fell.

"What'd you do that for?" Rottytops said with dismay, jumping from her grasp, then stretching.

"Umm," Shantae's arms hung loosely by her sides. "no reason…"

Sky and Bolo jumped down and join them.

"We made it." Bolo said, cracking his fingers.

"Yeah," Sky held her glove up high, and Wrench flew down to her, landing gently on her arm, "so what's next?"

Shantae glanced at the water, "Maybe the Seal is down there."

Sky and Bolo looked at the water as well, in awe of its glow.

"I don't know what's down there, but I have a bad feeling about it." Bolo squeezed his arms and quivered.

Shantae crouched, and dipped her head in the water, scanning what was below. For a moment, she was sure her eyes deceived her. She had peeked into the depths of Burning Land's ocean, and far down on the underwater surface was a bright city of stone, glimmering with lights. A sphere of air surrounded the city's center, and mermaids from all parts of the sea swam in large numbers around it. She pulled her head up from the water, and shook her head dry.

"There's a big city of mermaids down there!" she yelled on her knees.

"Mermaids?" Sky grimaced, "I didn't know there were mermaids here!"

"This changes things." Bolo added, scratching his head. "Those mermaids can be really scary. The Seal isn't in that city, is it?"

"No…" Rottytops said, the Scuttle Town Heroes turning their heads to her.

"Then, where is it?" Shantae asked, bringing herself back to her feet.

Rottytops stared at the wall behind the platform they stood upon, the others noticing strange writing on the wall revealed by the casting light.

"Woah…" Shantae walked beside Rottytops. "What is it?"

Rottytops held her hands over her lips, shaking, "What's happening to me, Snack Cakes?"

"...Rotty?" Shantae murmured. "What's wrong?"

Rottytops elbows shook, "I...I can read it."

Sky placed her cloak back over her shoulders, tossing the hood over her head, "Really?" She looked at the unfamiliar characters, their strokes sharp and harsh. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Rottytops felt her own fingers on the human patch of skin on her cheek, and it shocked her, causing her to panic. She closed her eyes, squatted down, and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't like it!" She screamed. "I don't know what's happening to me. I don't want to be human!"

Shantae kneeled down; placing a hand on Rottytops' back, "You don't have to."

Rottytops looked at her, legs shaking.

"Rotty, you heard what Emir said." Shantae smiled, her brows furrowed. "If you don't find your other self, then you'll go back to normal. So if you just wait, everything will be just like it was before."

"Really?" Rottytops said through her teeth.

Shantae smiled, "I like you just the way you are Rottytops, even if you can be a little crazy sometimes."

Rottytops realized that she could feel the warmth Shantae's hand on her back, which was another sign of her turning. As she looked at Shantae's face, her uncontrollable shaking stopped. She placed her hand over her chest, and smiled in return, a bittersweet sensation overwhelming her.

"Snack Cakes…" she whispered.

Shantae grabbed her hand, and pulled her up from the ground, "C'mon Rotty." She wore the same confident grin she always did as she fought through swarms of monsters. "Tell us what it says. If we learn something about the Seal, maybe we can all go back home a little sooner. Then, you'll feel better."

Rottytops felt a fuzzy feeling in her cheeks, finding it difficult to return her glance. "Okay!" She chuckled, looking up at the language on the wall.

"Wow…"


	6. Mermaid Madness

Three weeks ago...

On the deck of a Sequin Navy ship, the Sultana stood at the edge of the stern, adorned with jewels and flowers, waving to the masses that watched her from the Palace grounds and beyond. She was surrounded by three other vessels, stationed with soldiers and palace guards. From all across Sequin Land, the people came to watch their beloved leader depart from their shores.

"It's truly marvelous." she said lightly, a smile on her face, the cheers of the people nearly shadowing her words. "They are ignorant, really. With the return of the genies, they are celebrating. Yet, they know not what challenges wait for us, and why the genies never returned before I commanded them to do so. What do you make of it?" She turned her cheek, and glanced at Sky's father, who sat on the floor of the deck not far from her.

"Your Majesty…" he cleaned the underside of his fingernails, "You know, hmm, history does," he cracked his neck, "have the answers. I've tried many years...to make them care, y'know, understand, but." he looked up with a grimace, "they don't."

"I shouldn't expect otherwise." she closed her eyes. "My people, they need guidance. My father could never bring them that." She looked up into the sky, dusk setting in. "Have I?"

Mimic walked up the stairway to the stern, overhearing their conversation, "Majesty, nothing has brought more prosperity to Sequin Land than your reign."

The Sultana turned, crossing her arms, "The question wasn't yours!"

Mimic backed up a bit, his eyes furrowed under his goggles, looking down in silence.

Sky's father removed a block of wood from his backpack, and began carving it with a knife, "She's never been too fond of you old friend. As for the state of the empire…" he coughed. "your Majesty, nothing is perfect, but your will of course. I've dug through more ruins with my apprentices than I ever did under your father. I'd say the empire has been good to me."

She smiled, "You have my blessing, as you have blessed us with your presence on this journey."

"No problem." He replied, creating a face from the wood block.

Krea, the hatcher, and Bayarmaa walked up to the stern. The hatcher showed pride in her stride, while the genie twirled her fingers around in front of her.

"Majesty." said Krea, stopping beside Mimic. "A report."

"Go on." the Sultana replied.

"We have two hatchers on-board, Sky's mother, Moon, and myself. There are two relic hunters, both in your presence. The Item Shop owner has come along, and three genies, Bayarmaa among them. There are one-hundred and fifty soldiers and thirty Royal guardsmen. We are ready for sail!"

The Sultana brought her attention back to the cheering crowd, and waved with a big smile, "Then let's go. we have no time to waste. We may be there in three weeks' time."

"Yes, Majesty!" Krea replied, walking down to the deck of the ship, "Ready the sails!"

As the forces prepared the ship, Baya tilted her head down, blinking with worry.

"You seem concerned?" Sky's father said, staring at her with his head turned. "What's wrong genie girl?"

"It's just…" she struggled for words.

"This reminds you of my father, doesn't it?" the Sultana asked.

Baya pressed her fingers together, lifting her head up slightly before nodding.

Sky's father remarked, "The large scale," he coughed, "corruption of the genies. The madness of the mighty Sultan, which cursed the genies, bound to the King of the greater world."

Baya hesitated before answering, "It is very familiar. Majesty, Sultana, is it really a good idea for the genies to return at such trying times? Your vision almost makes me think that it'll happen again."

"Bayarmaa!" Mimic said with shock.

"Questioning your Sultana?" her Majesty asked.

"No, it's not that it's just…"

The Sultana laughed, "I understand Baya. In time, I will tell you the truth, the reason why I requested for the genies to return. It's a truth, that even I have yet to cope with."

"I'm sorry, Sultana." Baya postured herself, taking a deep breath. "I trust you know what's best for Sequin Land."

The Sultana looked up at the sky, the first stars appearing as it darkened, "Look to the stars, my genie friend. They hold the answers for us both."

After several minutes, and some farewell wishes from her Majesty, the fleet left from the docks of the Palace Grounds, the people throwing lilac flowers into the water as they watched their ruler sail for a vacation on an unknown island, completely unaware of the true journey to Burning Land.

—

In the Well of Chaos, on a platform above a mysterious pool of water, Rottytops stared at the illuminated writing on the wall. She studied it carefully, as the other Scuttle Town Heroes waited for what she had unearthed.

"What is it RottyTops?" Shantae asked, standing beside her.

She focused carefully on the mysterious letters, her hands on her hips, "I don't understand all of it. It's like, I know what it's trying to tell me."

Sky adjusted her top, "So, your talking to a wall? Doesn't surprise me, coming from Rottytops."

Bolo stared into the water's surface, "Creepy."

"Just do the best that you can Rotty." Shantae said with warm grin.

Rottytops stepped closer to the letters, looking at them carefully, brushing the parts of her fingertips with living tissue against them, "In the big puddle, there's some kind of cave, under the rock. It's probably not far from here. It says if we swim and look up, there's a path to breath with. It'll take us to the Seal of Dawn!"

"Wow!" Shantae pressed her elbows together in excitement. "So it's not far from here! We're so close to the first Seal! Thanks Rotty!"

Rottytops blushed, scratching her head and giggling with her head down. On her scalp, she felt something strange about her hair strands. She grabbed a tuft of hair, pulled in front of her eyes, and taken aback by what she found.

"It's gray!" She said, eyes widened. "My hair!"

Sky shrugged, "I actually noticed that on the way in here. It's just a few strands on the back of your head, no big deal."

Rottytops chewed on some of the hair, then spat it out, "It's growing."

"Now you look more like the other Rotty." Shantae walked over to the pit of water. "It's like a free hairdo, at least for a little while."

Rottytops followed her, holding the tuft of gray hair, "Do you like it?"

Shantae stopped in front of the water, looking down at the lights, "Sure! It's just temporary." she crouched down, and placed her hand in the water. "Warm. At least we won't freeze."

Rottytops sat down beside her, giving a melancholy smile as she looked down, "It's scary, all these new feelings. It feels so wrong, but. It when I'm with you, Snack Cakes."

"Everything is better around friends!" Shantae smiled. "If it feels wrong, then you don't have to change, remember?"

Rotty smiled a familiar grin, "You're right. Suddenly, I feel fine, Meat Muffin!"

She opened her arms, and gave Shantae a hug, the Half-Genie grinning awkwardly as she always did. But it still felt different somehow. It was the same feeling, which she could not recognize. She felt a warm touch on her palm, now consumed with living flesh, and it made her heart sink. She stepped away from Shantae, helpless to her own emotions.

"That's the Rottytops, I know." Shantae giggled, as Rottytops turned away.

Bolo interrupted, "Well, I'm ready to get this over with, so what do you say go for a swim?"

"Sorry, Wrench." Sky pet her companion. "You'll have to stay behind, but listen for my call." She tossed her glove in the air, Wrench flying from it and landing on a twig protruding from the cave. "Defend yourself buddy." She waved at him. "If you have to, fly away. I'll find you."

"Ret-2-Go!" Shantae stood and pumped her fists. "C'mon gang, let's dance through this."

They gathered around the water, Wrench staying behind, and dived down into the depths. They briefly looked at the city below, bright lights and swimming mermaids bustling far away from them. Above them was the underside of the cave, part of a massive rock formation under Burning Land, covered with reefs and sea plants. Rottytops spotted a pocket of air, and gestured at the others to follow her up to it. They swam quickly, eventually poking their heads up in a small chamber and catching their breath.

Shantae coughed, "It's massive under there."

Rottytops sniffled, "This is part of the pathway. It think there's just a few more left. We've got to follow it. The Seal should be at the end."

Sky and Bolo listened, the hatcher remarking, "I'm not the best swimmer. Can we get this over with?"

Shantae nodded, "Okay, dive!"

They dunked their heads back underwater and swam about, looking for the next air pocket. Rottytops easily spotted each of them, the Scuttle Town Heroes sequentially jumping from chamber-to-chamber for oxygen. Soon, they had found a unique one. They rose up into it, and were greeted with a cave, a strange light emanating from the corner of a passage within.

"Look." Shantae pointed at a climbable surface.

Sky pulled herself from the water, and crawled up, sitting on the cold surface and taking deep breaths, "Well," she squinted, "what are you waiting for, get up here."

Boo grabbed her hand, and she pulled him up. She held her hand down for Shantae, "Get up here, before you get sick."

Just as she reached for her best friend, Rottytops was pulled into the water, her screaming silenced as she went deeper down.

"Rottytops!" Shantae dove under, hurrying for a rescue.

She saw a group of three mermaids carrying Rottytops further into the ocean. Shantae's eyes glowed yellow, and she transformed into Nega Shantae, her strength increasing and allowing for faster movement. The mermaids stopped, and released Rottytops, her zombie friend swimming back to her. The mermaids turned and looked at Half-Genie, one of them aiming tridents at her, bubbles forming on the prongs.

Rottytops hid behind Shantae, and the mermaid shot explosive bubbles at them. Thinking quickly, and running out of breath, she clenched her arms and legs together, then screamed through the water, unleashing an electric shield that surrounded her and Rottytops. The bubbles exploded against the barrier, barely protecting them from the blast.

The shield disappeared, and Shantae turned, grabbing Rottytops and swimming back to the surface. As she came closer to the cave, the Half-Genie Hero looked back for a moment, checking the distance from her enemies were. Instead of giving chase, the mermaids flapped their fins and fled, but not before she observed something peculiar. One of them held an object in her arms, white rays of light gleaming from it. She looked ahead, ignoring what she saw for moment, and made her way back to the cave with Rottytops, bursting up for air.

"Shantae, hurry!" Bolo grabbed her arm.

Sky grabbed her wrist, and together they pulled her and Rottytops up to the cave floor. While the zombie was fine, Shantae gasped for air, struggling to breath as she transformed back to her normal, purple-haired self.

"Snack Cakes!" Rottytops held her, holding her cheek to hers.

"I'm okay." Shantae breathed heavily, coughing up water. "Those mermaids...they were holding something."

"Get it together, first." Sky said with crossed arms. "Was it important?"

Rottytops lifted Shantae from the ground, until she was able to stand.

"I don't know. It was shiny. I swear I recognized it."

"From, where?" Bolo asked.

Shantae thought deeply, but couldn't surmise where the familiarity came from, "I'm not sure. Forget it...we've got a Seal to catch."

Together, they walked to the light glowing at the corner of the cave, the walls lit with ancient text. A faint high pitched hum reverberated from the light, and the closer they came to it, the brighter it seemed to be.

"These words." Rottytops glared at the writing on the wall. "Burning Land must be really old."

They approached the corner where the light shone, and when they peeked into it, they found a hexagonal object, golden rims around its edge, and a green jewel in the shape of a rising sun at its center.

"The Seal of Dawn!" Shantae ran toward it with excitement, grabbing it and holding it up with laughter. "We did it!"

"Let's not let the victory music kick in yet." Sky warned, "it could be a trap."

The ground quaked beneath them, their knees wobbling back and forth.

"I really need to keep my mouth shut."

They heard splashing of water coming from the cave entrance. Shantae handed the Seal over to Bolo, who placed it in his pocket, and they dashed back through the cave, greeted with an unfortunate sight.

"It's collapsed!" Rottytops yelled, finding rubble covering the exit.

"Darn...Wrench…" Sky murmured.

Bolo wondered, "What are we going to do now?"

"...I...have the answer…", Shantae heard a familiar dark voice.

"No, not right now." Shantae uttered, her fiends worried and confused.

"Shantae?" Rottytops reached her hand out to her, but was repelled back by an instant force. Shantae's eyes turned red, and her pupils disappeared.

"Shantae, what's wrong!" Sky screamed.

"...you belong to me…my servant…"

Shantae could only think to herself, "No, get out. I don't need you!"

She walked by her friends and looked at the wall.

"...you accepted the bargain...and you pay...your debt to me…"

Shantae opened her palm, aimed it at the wall, and a giant blast of fire erupted from her hands, an ultra powered variety of her flamethrower magic. Heat filling the cave, the wall began to melt, until a molten tunnel was formed, leading back to the water pit. Shantae ran into it, leaving her friends behind.

"We can't catch her in that lava!" Bolo remarked.

"Snack Cakes!" Rottytops cried.

"Wrench!" Sky shouted, pinching her fingers between her lips and whistling through them. "Come back to me!"

Just as Shantae jumped out of the tunnel, Wrench flew through the passage, landing on the floor in front of his master.

"Mega transformation!" Sky commanded, and Wrench transformed into his mega bird form, then the three of them jumped onto his back, and flew through the tunnel. When they reached the water pit, Sky maneuvered him upward through the chasm. Wrench perched on a rock at the top of the cave.

They jumped from his back, and Sky held out her hatcher glove, "Come here, boy." Wrench transformed into his small form, and flew to her arm. "Let's hurry."

They ran through the cave, knowing the way out. Ahead, they heard Shantae's footsteps, doing their best to catch her. Rottytops moved ahead of them, using her racing skills, until Sky and Bolo lost her completely.

When they saw the light leading out of the cave, they pushed through it, finding Rottytops holding an unresponsive Shantae in her arms.

"Snack Cakes, snap out of it!" Rottytops squeezed her friend. "It's me…"

Shantae's hair turned red, and her skin became a pale magenta as she looked at Rottytops and pushed her away with great strength.

Shantae's eyes glowed as she laughed, "I will give your friend back soon." Her voice was muddied with an echo.

"I don't think so!" Risky Boots' voice echoed, and the cross shaped scar on Shantae's collarbone flowed with Dark Magic. "She's mine, Bucko!"

"...Risky!..." the others could now hear the voice of the Shadow.

A mirage of Risky Boots jumped out from the scar, a scimitar in her hand. A ghost of darkness fled from Shantae's eyes, and the Pirate Queen slashed her blade through it, laughing.

"Try me, again, I dare you!" she mocked, pointing at the ghost as it dissipated.

"...You win...this time...Risky Boots...but I will return…" the Shadow's voice faded, and Shantae turned back to her normal form, blinking and surveying her surroundings.

"What the...AH!" she screamed when she saw Risky's mirage standing in front of her. "Oh, it's just you."

"That should keep the pest away for a little while longer." Risky's mirage replied with crossed arms, "I've found the map to the Seal of Dusk."

Rottytops ran to Shantae and hugged her, almost knocking her down, "Snack Cakes!"

The Half-Genie shook her fist in the air, "Good job, Risky."

Risky's mirage huffed, "No reason to celebrate yet. I sense someone's watching us. How are things on your end?"

Shantae brought her hands back to her hips, "We found the Seal of Dawn."

Bolo pulled it from his pocket, and held it up, "Right here."

"Also, Rottytops is becoming human, and she can read the language here!"'

Risky raised a brow, "That so? Well, in that case, I have something for you." She slashed her blade on the ground, cutting a pattern into the sand that resembled the language in the Well of Chaos. "I found this in a Den a Light. Not sure what to make of it, but it could be of use. Any ideas?"

Rottytops looked at it closely, "I can read that too. Just give me a minute…"

Sky jumped into the conversation, "Okay, so are we just going to ignore what just happened?"

"I'll explain soon, Sky..." Shantae held her arm, and looked down.

"Whatever," Sky continued, "It's getting dark out. We should fly Wrench back to Rubble Town, find a place to sleep."

"Stay away from Rubble Town!" Risky demanded. "Captain's orders."

"But, why?" Bolo inquired.

"I have something I need to do there first. Until then, stay where you are. I'll scurry to you here tomorrow morning. We need to discuss a plan."

Shantae thought for a moment before agreeing, "Well, okay. I guess we'll make a camp."

"I have to shove off." said the Pirate Queen. "See you then."

Her mirage jumped back into the scar on Shantae's collarbone, and silence filled the air.

"Weirdo." Sky said.

Rottytops looked at the markings on the ground, and squealed, "It's a dance!" she looked at Shantae and blushed. "For you!"

"But, Rotty," Shantae pouted, "I don't have my genie powers anymore…"

"It's not for a genie, silly." she grabbed her hand, and spread her knees across the dirt. "It's a Dark Magic dance. C'mon, follow me." She waved her hips back and forth, smiling and glancing at the text.

"Oh, boy." Sky sighed. "Getting tired of all this new magic."

Shantae giggled, and followed Rottytops' movements. They kicked their legs high, twirled their wrist, and shook their chests, until a puff of smoke appeared around Shantae. When it cleared, they saw their companion with gills under her ears, a rattle snake's tail, flowing long hair, and a slithery, forked tongue poking out over her bottom lip.

"I'm…" Shantae hissed, "A Naga!"

Rottytops clapped, and chuckled, "You're like a big slinky!"

Shantae tilted her head down, and sighed.


	7. Camp Night

The stars gave light to the cold night, as the Scuttle Town Heroes sat around a large campfire. Surrounding them were Glow Flies, familiar bright bugs that lit up the night in blue.

Hanging from a stick over the fire was a small Cyclops Hog, a unique monster of Burning Land, roasting to a char.

Bolo used the blunt edge of his mace to stretch the pelt of the beast, drying it near the heat, "Should be ready by tomorrow. Some clean up will make a good bag out of it."

Sky kept her chin resting on her palms, "Thanks Bolo. Didn't know you were so crafty."

Bolo scratched his head, and smiled, "I guess." He continued working the pelt. "Learned it from my dad."

Sky sighed, watching him scrub dirt from the fur, "Will you ever tell us about him?"

"You know he doesn't like talking about it, Sky." Shantae interrupted.

The Half-Genie sat behind Rottytops, brushing her patches of growing hair with a carved wooden comb. The zombie sat with her legs crossed, smiling as she felt the pull of the strands. A significant amount of hair had turned completely gray on the back, some of it reaching past her shoulder.

Sky turned her head, "Yeah...sorry Bolo."

Bolo smiled, "I'm fine. I promise I'll talk about it someday. It's nice to relax out here. Haven't spent time together like this since the party at Water Town."

"Mhm," Sky muttered, "I sure hope when Wrench is done scavenging, he brings back something to cover up with."

Shantae kept combing, "Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"My Wrench, knows how to take care of himself." A small stuffed crab toy fell on her head, rolling away on the ground, and she looked up. "Speaking of which…"

Wrench circled above them, carrying fabrics and trinkets in his talons. He flapped his wings, and descended down to them, dropping his luggage beside the hatcher before transforming into his normal size and perching on a tree branch. Sky excitedly picked through the pile, finding dusty blankets, some old cookware, stuffed monster toys, and even an old burlap bag.

"Awesome!" She grinned. "See Bolo, you didn't have to make that furry bag after all!"

Bolo stopped cleaning the pelt, "Nothing I do ever matters."

Sky threw a blanket at him, "Oh, don't be sour. Keep at it! You never know, we might need it for something."

Bolo smiled, and chuckled.

"Hey, best friend." she called to Shantae. "Come and get a blanket."

Rottytops stood up and walked over to the hatcher, grabbing a burlap blanket and carrying it to Shantae.

"Hey, I said best friend, not zombie..." Sky complained.

Rottytops threw the blanket over Shantae's shoulders, then sat down in front of her again, pulling it around herself and covering the two of them.

Sky squinted at her with a grimace, "...I have an extra…"

Rottytops shook her head with her eyes closed, and Shantae continued brushing her friend's hair.

She groaned with irritation, "You know...you and Rottytops have gotten pretty close since she started turning human."

Shantae stopped for a moment, and looked at the hatcher, "C'mon Sky, be considerate. I think it's really tough for her. She doesn't remember being human."

Sky rolled her eyes, "This girl kidnapped your Uncle."

"Risky said I could eat your brains." Rottytops looked at her hands with concern. They were now entirely composed of living tissue, as were her lower legs and many sections of her face, "I'm okay, Snack Cakes." She looked below her shoulder and screamed when she noticed something. "My arm clamps! They're gone!" She frantically looked at her leg, finding the clamps missing there as well.

Shantae pulled her hair up, and saw pale skin on her neck, but no clamp, "Wow, they are gone."

"My limbs!" Rotty yelled.

"Calm down, Rotty." Shantae continued brushing her hair. "You don't need them anymore, at least not until you're a zombie again."

Rottytops held her head down. "My arm clamps..."

Sky smiled, seeing her best friend's face captured in focus as she brushed, "Maybe you're right, Shantae. You never change. Remember when the dance girls fixed your hair, for your first lesson?"

Shantae nodded with a pensive expression.

"You were so short, and none of the girls liked you; I didn't even like you. Thought you crammed my style." she looked into the fire. "But, then you threw a fireball at my cape, when you got angry on stage...then I got angry."

Shantae laughed, "You yelled at me."

"Did I ever. The girls threw me a birthday party, and you ruined it." she sighed, "We just happened to be at the same place…on the same day. I never saw any girl change moods faster than you did...I couldn't let you cry like that...I pitied you."

Shantae grinned, "Then you asked me to shoot fireballs at a boy that dumped you!"

Sky laughed, "And you did! It was amazing! Some things never change…" she covered herself in one of the blankets beside her. "...we have to talk...about what happened earlier."

Bolo rubbed his eyelids, "Yeah. When we came here, we were expecting that you could transform into Nega Shantae when you didn't want to..."

"...and probably lose your marbles, go Risky Boots on us…" Sky finished. "But that was different. Someone was talking through you. You weren't yourself earlier."

Bolo interrupted, "And that ghost that came out of your eyes."

"Ummm…" Shantae muttered. "I'm sorry guys...I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you. I didn't want you to worry…" she looked down, smirking, "...I guess I'm more like my Uncle than I thought...keeping secrets. But, it's nothing, really."

"What's nothing?" Sky demanded answers.

Shantae was unsure of how to break the truth, "When Risky was attacked by other me…"

There was a long pause, and her friends grew frustrated with anticipation.

"You mean, Mega Shantae?" Bolo asked with furrowed brows.

"Spit it out." Sky added.

"...she died…"

Bolo and Sky took a moment to process the words.

"What!?" Sky said. "You never told us that!"

Bolo stuttered, "I...I g...get it now...she's a ghost."

Shantae set the comb on her lap, and continued, "Not exactly. The Shadow was with me when she passed away. I was sad -very sad - but also mad. I couldn't let her go away, so I asked the Shadow for help. I made a bargain: Risky's life for the Book of the Genie Realm, and my servitude. That's the real reason that Risky brought me here. If I don't find a cure to the curse soon, Risky and I will…"

"...become slaves for the Shadow?" Sky asked..

"Yeah…"

Rottytops looked back at her, her eyes watering, "No, why didn't you tell me, Snack Cakes?"

"Its okay Rotty." she pushed Rottytops head forward and combed through her gray hairs again, "Risky is the only reason I'm still me. I know she left this scar to look after me. Ever since we arrived, I've heard it's voice trying to take me, but Risky keeps me safe. That ghost that came out of my body, is part of the Shadow's consciousness. Risky says she can't protect us forever. Eventually, It'll win, and I won't be myself anymore, and Risky will lose her mind. She has all this new power, but when she becomes the new Pirate Master, she won't be herself anymore either."

"That's why you were in such a hurry to leave Scuttle Town." Bolo retorted.

"Yeah."

Rottytops whined, Shantae still pulling knots out of her hair, "Snack Cakes…"

"Why are we just sitting here then!?" Sky shouted. "We've gotta get that map from Risky, we probably don't have much time. I don't want to lose you, Shantae!"

"Sky, we have to trust Risky Boots. She knows what she's doing."

Sky exclaimed, "Risky Boots? The hag that tried to gut you when you blew up her Tinker Tank? The nutcase that takes your powers, attacks Scuttle Town constantly, gives me a fear of drowning and steals everything?"

Shantae sighed, "Risky's changed guys…or really, I've changed. She's...different...she can't be like normal people..."

Sky slammed her hand on the ground, "Shantae - "

"Just like me when I was little…"

Suddenly, Sky calmed, overcome with guilt, "Shantae, I…" she readjusted the blanket over her shoulders, and tilted her head down. "I'm sorry."

The sound of bristles against Rottytops hair and the crackling of the fire filled the silence.

Bolo felt the fur on the drying pelt, "I trust her." He grabbed the stick holding the Cyclops Hog over the fire, and placed it atop of the pelt. With his fingers, he tore the meat from the joints, and handed chunks of it to both Sky and Shantae. "Here, eat."

"Chunklet!" Shantae grabbed the charred leg gleefully. "My favorite!" She began to bite into it like a wild animal.

"The only thing you trust about Risky, Bolo, is her cleavage." Sky said, grabbing her portion and feasting. "Shantae," she pointed at the Half-Genie, "I already went through thinking you had died last week. Don't make me do it again, or I'll kill you myself so I don't have to worry about it anymore!"

Shantae laughed, licking her lips while eating, "Thank you, Sky. You're the best. You don't have to worry about me."

Bolo split several ribs, and chomped into them ferociously.

"You hungry Rotty?" Shantae asked.

"Nuh uh!" the Half-Zombie shook her head.

Sky grunted, "So, about that dance, Rottytops."

Rottytops wiped her eyes clean with her fingers, "What about it?"

Shantae remarked with her mouth full, "Yeah I don't understand it either. The transformation only worked when you did the dance with me. What did you mean when you said it wasn't for a Genie?"

"I think it said something about the dance being for Genie's servant." Rottytops revealed. "Don't know what it means, Snacky."

"A servant?" Shantae said.

"What's with all this talk about service?" Sky inquired.

Rottytops stared at the fire, "I can't really explain it. It's like the words are singing to me."

"Singing," Bolo stretched his blanket on the ground and lay on his back, looking at her upside down, "they sing to you?"

"Nuh Uh. It's like the words are in song. I just felt compelled to dance. It felt like I had done it before."

"For some reason, that turned me into a Naga…" Shantae dropped her finished meat bone, then picked up the wooden comb, placing her fingers on her bottom lip. "Are you sure it wasn't a Genie spell?"

"Definitely, Snack Cakes!" She smiled.

Sky ate too quickly, and wrapped her blankets around her body, lying down as close as she could to the fire, "I guess we'll just have to find more writing on the wall. That reminds me, about the mermaids."

"Yeah." Shantae replied. "I guess mermaids aren't just in Sequin Land."

"Can't be." Sky asserted, yawning. "My father taught me about the mermaids. He's researched the area between Mermaid Falls and Saliva Island many times. If anyone knows about them, it's him, so they definitely must have come here from Sequin Land. What gets me is why they tried to take Rottytops in the first place?"

"You think they were trying to get me?" Rottytops wondered, Shantae removing more knots with the comb.

"I've never known mermaids to just take someone like that." Sky closed her eyes and stretched. "Why would they want to drag you down like that?"

Shantae yawned, "I don't know. But, I saw one of them holding something. It was shiny." she pinched Rottytops' hair between her fingers and twirled it. "I swear, I recognized it from somewhere. I just can't quite - "

She heard snoring, and looked up at Sky and Bolo, who were sleeping heavily under their blankets.

"They're snoozing, Snack Cakes." Rottytops said, looking back at the Half-Genie

Shantae placed her comb on the ground, then yawned and smiled, "You're hair's ready for the dance parlor, Rottytops."

She blushed and turned to the fire, "Snack Cakes?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" she stumbled on her words. "Like the old Rottytops?"

Shantae stretched her arms, "You're my friend, Rotty.. Sorry about Sky, she's grumpy sometimes."

"Snack Cakes?" Rottytops said lightly, her arms shaking as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't want to sleep."

"Rotty?"

"When I dream, I forget things." She placed her head in her palms. "I wake up, and it's like yesterday doesn't happen. My friend...my other self...she keeps my dreams."

"You mean other Rottytops, in the Village of Lost Souls?"

Rottytops nodded, "It changed, since we raced together." she covered the sound of her weeping. "I forget different things. It's always been normal, but now, I don't want to. I always forget so much, except...except…except..." Rottytops couldn't control her shaking.

Shantae pulled on Rottytops' shoulders, "Rotty, it's okay." she finally calmed down, and looked back at her. "I never knew."

"Snack Cakes?" Rottytops' voice cracked. "I like it when you call me Rotty…"

"...Okay...Rotty." she replied.

Rottytops lay on her side, and nested her head against Shantae's leg. Her breathing slowed, and she quickly fell asleep.

Shantae pet her head and yawned, lying next to her, tossing the blanket over them, "Goodnight Rotty."


	8. Reunited

The night was clear, as Emir sat on a small rock formation in the desert outskirts of Rubble Town. He looked up at the stars, which bright to reflect against the flat surface of the distant planes. There was no wind or sound to break the silence. His foot wraps planted firmly in the sand, and his breath still, he stood from his seat, and shook the dust from his cloak.

"What brings you here, Risky Boots?" He asked, his focus still toward the sky.

Risky stood behind him, Dark Magic streaming from her skin, melting away her flesh. Her left arm was nothing but bone, yet she controlled her fingers with ease, the joints rattling as she flexed.

"I had some questions for you, mayor." She said coyly, walking closer to him. "I've seen a Den of Light and that writing on the wall," she stopped behind him, a wide grin on her face. "I found the map to the next Seal in one of them."

Emir turned his eyes back to her, "The Seal of Dusk? It's good news, as it brings us a few steps closer to stopping the Bandit King."

Risky unsheathed her scimitar, and held the tip to the back of his neck, "It just makes me crazy." She chuckled. "You see, I have this tingling feeling, down to my bones," she took a step closer to him, crossing the blade near his back, "that you're hiding something from me."

Emir turned to her, Risky keeping the blade close to him, "I have nothing to hide. You could kill me here and take everything from me Risky Boots, but it would only harm the Shadow tribe further."

"Explain something to me," she pushed the scimitar against his chest, and he backed away, Risky following him with each step, "I know about the mermaid city! Did you think I was some fool! You sent the little Scuttle beans to their mercy. I have a feeling that you already knew about it. So, why didn't you tell them before you sent them on your relic hunt?"

His back hit a rock wall, the Pirate Queen keeping him cornered as he held his hands up, "Risky Boots, be reasonable! I was hoping they would not have to deal with them. Mermaids do not normally bother with humans."

"Unless they invade their turf!" Risky pressed her cheek against his, her eyes glowing red, teeth sharpened and eyebrows furrowed. "That's what you sent them to do! Don't toy with the Pirate Queen, frail boy, if you hornswaggle me, you'll feel it with a deep cut!"

"Very well," he panicked, "just get that blade away from me, and I'll tell you the truth!"

Risky Boots retreated, the flesh on her arm regenerating as she concentrated her Dark Magic, "Talk!" she sheathed the scimitar, and waited.

Emir moved his back from from the rock wall, "Your aggression is worse than people say, or perhaps you're closer to becoming the Pirate Master than you realize. The Pirate's Curse is consuming you."

Risky Boots chuckled, "Talk…"

He pursed his lips, "The mermaids...it's only a suspicion, but it's possible they've come to an agreement with the Bandit King."

Risky crossed her arms, "So what? Doesn't explain why you sent the Half-Pint and the crew to their territory."

A drop of sweat fell from Emir's head, "The mermaids have been crucial to defending our shores. For years, we have been allies, mutually defending these lands from outsiders...and the Bandit King."

"Get to the point." Risky demanded.

"Perhaps I was hoping that when they were done, they could confirm my suspicions. If what you say is true, then the worst may have come to be. It was selfish, but the mermaids have refused to communicate with us. I've heard stories that they've been protecting the Seal of Dawn for him, but I wasn't sure. But, now you say you've found the map?"

Risky reached under her sash,and grabbed a scroll, "I know where the next Seal is."

Emir closed blinked several times, "Perhaps you could tell me its location?"

"The map was a little too easy to get." the Pirate Queen mentioned, placing the map behind her sash and fastening it. "It's like someone wanted us to find it."

Emir summoned the courage to step closer, "Maybe you're right. Perhaps he's planning something. He could be using you to find the Seals, so that he can take it from you without doing the work himself."

Risky scowled, "It's in the mermaid city you rat! If the Bandit King wanted us to find it, why would he ally with those blasted mermaids just to have them kill us on the way to it!?'

Emir thought for a moment, "It does seem far fetched. I wish I had more answers for you, but I truthfully do not know."

Risky caressed the hand of her flintlock, "Edplain how would he know about us being here anyway?"

"The Bandit King has surprised us before." he replied. "If I had knowledge of his plans, Rubble Town would not be in the state of ruin it is in now."

"Hmm…" Risky placed her hands on her hip. "How did you get the first map before we arrived?"

Emir sighed, "It was luck. There are tunnels beneath Rubble Town. When his followers attacked, many of us used them to escape. They are mostly unexplored, and filled with monsters. A civilian found a passageway, which led to the map. I believe the reason he attacked Rubble Town was to find it. I managed to keep it from him, but he knew we had taken it. He made his work of my people, and I almost lost everyone. That's why, regrettably, I gave him the map in the end. But, I kept a copy for myself...I thought I could use it to stop him somehow. The next day, your ship arrived."

"Convenient." the Pirate Queen commented.

"I believe it was destiny."

She squinted, looking down and to the side, pondering, "What couls the mermaids be planning?"

He turned around and looked back up at the stars, "If I knew, perhapsI would have the Starlight Lamp myself by now.."

Risky Boots laughed, her body fading into Shadow, dissipating from her legs, like smoke in the wind, "You live today. but I'll be watching you…" her body disappeared, the essence of her magic dashing through the air toward the Whirlwind Woods.

Emir sighed, "I wish you luck, Queen of the Sea."

—-

Dawn had come, as Shantae and friends slept under burlap sheets around the campfire. The Whirlwind Woods were filled with the sound of three-eyed crows, cawing in the branches, Wrench growing agitated as they approached his territory. The embers of the campfire were still hot, and the air was humid. Shantae woke before her companions, yawning and stretching as she shook hair from her face.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Morning morning morn…" she yawned again, "...ing."

She grabbed her hair tie from beside her, tying her loose hair back into a ponytail. She looked at Rottytops, who lay next to her with her cheek firmly pressed against the rolled up edge of the blanket, gray hair covering her face.

Shantae gently pushed on her shoulder, "Hey, Rotty, its morning."

Rottytops spoke in her sleep, "Wanna race...you've got passion" she drooled, "...brains."

"Rotty." Shantae made a second attempt, "wake up."

Her eyes opened, and she jolted up from the blankets, "Be careful in the Cackle Mound!" she looked around in confusion, Sky and Bolo waking up from the noise.

"Rotty, your hair, it's all gray now." Shantae pointed at her head.

Rottytops surveyed her surroundings, "I...remember…" she looked at Shantae. "I feel, great. I remember my dreams, and yesterday!"

Sky grunted, "Can you guys be quiet. I have a morning ritual, and so does Wrench."

Shanate smiled and laughed, "Rotty, your face, its changed again."

The former zombie felt her cheeks, her hands and face now containing feeling. Looking up, she saw strands of gray hair, and she started laughing, "Yeah, it still feels funny, but I'm getting used to it." She examined where she sat, seeing she was under the same blanket as Shantae, and it occurred to her that they had slept beside one another.

"You still have some green skin though." Shantae remarked.

Rottytops looked down, seeing their legs close together.

"Rotty?" Shantae raised a brow.

She screamed, crawling out of the blankets and leaning against a tree with her head down and her face in her palms.

"...Rotty, you're acting funny again." Shantae showed concern.

"Okay, I'm up!" Sky shouted, leaning up with curly hair and darkened eyes, dismay on her face. "Come here, Wrench." She slipped on her hatcher glove, Wrench flew from a tree branch and perched on her arm. "Where the heck is Risky Boots?"

Suddenly, they heard the laughter of the Pirate Queen, a stream of Dark Magic forming next to Shantae. The magic collected into a mass, and Risky Boots' body emerged from within it. Her face morphed from the darkness, and she wore a wide grin with glowing red eyes.

Bolo stretched, "Is it morning already?"

Risky Boots looked down at Shantae, her teeth showing, "Wake up, runt." She laughed, her voice echoing through the trees.

"Risky!" Shantae jumped from the blanket, and hugged Risky Boots tightly, smiling. "Your back."

The Pirate Queen's eyes widened, her form normalizing until she appeared as her normal self, smiling, "Still in one piece!" she placed her hand on Shantae's head and giggled. "I see your friend is looking a bit different today!"

Shantae looked up at her, "Oh, that's right. Rottytops has been turning human really fast. She even learned a new dance."

Risky pushed Shantae away from her, "Okay, runt, that's enough." She looked at Rottytops, who peeked through her open fingers at Shantae. She observed the blankets on the ground, signs of another person resting the night before. "Well, how unexpected." She chuckled with her hands on her lips. "But I'm not surprised."

Bolo scratched his lower back, sitting up and crossing his legs, "Hello, Captain."

"That's 'awaiting orders' to you!" she replied, Bolo yawning.

Sky pet Wrench's beak, "Lets just hear it." she stood up, patting dirt and sand from her clothes. "The faster we find that next Seal, the closer I get to having a nice bath."

Suddenly, Rottytops uncovered her face, and asked, "Risky Pants?"

The Pirate Queen turned to the former zombie, with a grimace, "What is it, Caravaneer?"

"What's happening to me. I thought I was Shadowtops? I don't remember feeling this way when you fixed me with my other half before. Why isn't it the same?"

She walked over to her, crouching down, grabbing her wrist and moving it away from her face, "My Dark Magic corrupted your reunion, so it makes sense that you don't feel the same as before." she examined her hand, comparing it to her own. "But, I'm not sure why you're so pale, girl." She looked up at her eyes, which were crimson red with a light glow. "No doubt, you're still a Shadow Human...but I've never seen anyone like you before. Could be a temporary, some effect of the transformation." Risky stood tall, and walked toward the dwindling embers, "If I'm correct, we'll have to find those Seals before your transformation is complete, or it'll be for nothing"

Rottytops crossed her legs with her head held down, "I'm afraid...I don't…know if I..."

"I've been around long enough to know when a fire is about to start."

Rottytops looked up at the Pirate Queen, mouth open with curiosity, "A fire?"

Risky turned her head and winked, "Don't give up. I'll help you, when the time's right."

Bolo asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm confused too..." Shantae knitted her brows.

"You mean…" Rottytops smiled, then glanced over at the the Half-Genie, overwhelmed with reddened cheeks, "You think...I…"

Risky nodded, "Don't be afraid. You've got the heart of a Shadow Human. Give it time, and you'll get what you want."

Rottytops pressed her palms on her face, glancing back and forth between Shantae and the ground.

"Umm…" Shantae's arms hung loose as she curled her lip. "Should we be taking notes?"

"But," Rottytops said with a stutter, "I have to find my other self…there's no I can do that in time."

Risky interrupted, "Nonsense! We have to find the Seals first, then we can wish our way back to Mud Bog Island. Besides, I think I know of a way to get to the Underworld without them, if the need comes."

Rottytops smiled blissfully, then looked at Shantae, "I think I want to become human Snack Cakes!"

The Half-Genie returned her glance, bewilderment taking her expression, "Umm…" she laughed awkwardly, "Good to see you're in high spirits, Rotty."

Sky grew, frustrated, "Can we get to the next Seal please? Wrench is hungry, and so am I."

Risky Boots closed her eyes and sighed, "Very well. I have the map." She reached under her sash and pulled a scroll from it, handing it to the hatcher. "Here, take it."

Sky grabbed it, unfolding it with one hand and studying it carefully, "This...this is under the water. The Seal of Dusk, it's in that big city!"

As the Scuttle Town Heroes slowly stood together and gathered their belongings, the Pirate Queen nodded, "Seems that way. Without the runt's powers, you're going to need help getting there. That's why I'm coming with you."

Sky grabbed the burlap bag that Wrench scavenged the night before, placing some of the kitchenware on the ground inside, along with the first map, "You can help us get there?"

Bolo grabbed the Cyclops Hog's pelt, which was dry from its time near the fire, and draped it over his shoulder, "How can we breathe down there?"

"With this new power of mine, it will be easy." Risky continued. "We need to return to the TInker Tub."

Bolo grabbed everyone's blankets, rolling them up around his arms, and hoisting them over his shoulder, "Good. We need a place to drop these supplies."

Shantae pumped her fist, energized for the new day, "Alright, gang! Are you ready for the trip?"

Sky, Bolo, and Rottytops yelled together, "Ret-2-Go!"

"Okay, Risky Boots - I mean - Captain, we'll follow your lead."

Risky laughed, pacing around the camp, "Rottytops, you can read the language here?"

"You betcha!" she replied.

Risky closed her eyes, "Perfect. The text on the map matches the writing on the wall. Sky, can Wrench fly us to the Tinker Tub?"

Sky grinned and clapped her hands together, "He's a bit cranky from not having breakfast, but I'm on it. Wrench, mega transformation!"

Wrench cawed loudly, transforming into his mega form, a saddle appearing on his back with multiple seats. Bolo walked over to him, placing the blankets and the pelt over his back.

"Okay, crew, we can discuss more details on the way." Risky approached the mega bird, jumping up on the second seat on the saddle, Sky joining her on the pilot's end. " , no time to wait!"

Shantae adjusted her hair, Sky secured the burlap bag on her shoulders, and Bolo jumped onto Wrench. Shantae waved toward Rottytops, "C'mon, Rotty, we'll take a back seat."

Rottytops grinned, and ran toward Wrench with her genie friend. Shantae hopped onto the mount, holding her hand out for Rottytops to grab. Just as she reached for her hand, Rottytops halted, and looked to the Pirated Queen.

"Captain?" she muttered.

Risky Boots, glanced at her, "What is it now? Hurry with it."

Rottytops tilted her head down, "Last night, those words you put in the sand, they were for a dance. It wasn't like any other dance. I think it was for a genie's servant."

Risky replied, "Huh? A genie's servant?"

"I danced with Shantae, and she transformed into a Naga. But, it doesn't work unless I dance with her. Why?

Risky Boots pouted, "I don't think I've ever heard of anything like that before." She looked up for a moment, pondering. "This seadog is stumped. We're wasting time. Jump on, and we'll figure things out when we get back to the ship."

Rottytops nodded, stepping aside and grabbing Shantae's hand. She pulled her up and sat behind her,  
a large grin on her face.

"You ready?" Shantae looked back at her.

Rottytops nodded, "Ret-2-Go, Snack Cakes."

"Up boy!" Sky shouted, Wrench flapping his wings and taking off to the clouds.

Rottytops stared at Shantae's hair as it waved in the wind, feeling a strong sensation in her heart. She thought about Risky Boots' advice for her painful and mysterious feelings. The fire she spoke of explained it perfectly. Though the rush she gained from them grew stronger by the hour, she felt more attached to them than ever before.


	9. One Chance to Dance

Two weeks ago...

In a Sea distant from Sequin Land, her Majesty's fleet sailed against strong winds, bound for Burning Land, a journey which had only just begun. The Sultana gazed below the morning sun, into the endless horizon and the silken waves. Her headdress lacked its decorative jewelry, as she had not adorned herself since waking from slumber. Footsteps on the deck reverberated behind her, and she turned to see who approached.

"You've got to let me fix your split ends, Majesty!" said the Item Shop Guy, fists pressed together behind him and under his vest. "I'm good for more than bartering, beautiful Sultana."

She grinned, bringing her eyes to the clouds, "I will be in my chamber shortly. I trust you've brought only the finest silky conditioner from your shop?"

He stood beside her, watching clouds slowly part in the wind, "Yes, Majesty, only with the best ingredients, to repair your divine strands."

There was silence, as they both beheld the sea. She closed her eyes, enjoying the smell of the breeze.

"The Twin Stars, are shining brighter than they ever have before your Majesty…"

She was stunned, stepping away from him, concern on her face, "How do you know about that?!" her anger swelled.

"Majesty," he said, "I was once in Burning Land myself. I know about the Kings' Legacy."

The Sultana expressed unease, "You served my father? How did I never know of this?"

He leaned over the rail, "It's something I've never been proud of. I've been in hiding. Your father isn't loved in this age anymore. When I heard you needed me for this journey, I knew I couldn't hide it anymore."

She calmed, turning her eyes back to the ocean, the sound of guards' footsteps echoing behind them, "Tell me, hairdresser, shopkeeper, everything you've been told."

The Item Shop Guy took a deep breath, "Every Star holds the spirit of a King. Some die out as time goes on, but since the age of Kings has since gone, only a few stars still shine as brightly as before. Sequin Land has only one rightful crown. Only one star should shine closest to Sequin Land...yet...there are two...one that is yours, Majesty, and the other…"

The Sultana crossed her arms, chuckling, "...My brother. It seems you are wiser than I imagined. However, you've only infuriated me with your secrets, shopkeeper."

"There are wiser things that I know." he replied.

Curiosity overtook her, and she asked, "Share it, then."

He reached into the pocket of his vest, and grabbed a pink labeled ceramic bottle, shaking the liquid contents within, "Buying this new Hairy Jelly at fifteen percent off is the wisest decision I know. The whole palace will look gorgeous."

She grinned, eyes widened as she held her hands up and said, "Perhaps, we will discuss that later." she laughed.

The Item Shop Guy placed the bottle back into his pocket, and said, "Your Majesty, would you mind if asked about your brother?"

She turned her back to him, taking a few steps away, "You should be careful, if you want to keep your head. But, you've caught my interest. What is your question?"

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but why have you chosen to find him now?" He spread his arms. "What do you expect to find when we get there?"

She said nothing, staring at the floor of the deck, keeping her arms crossed and eyes closed, pondering. "I will meet you outside of my chamber, in the dining deck. Have that new formula ready."

He sighed, respectfully turning away, his hands on his hips, "Yes, your Majesty."

Suddenly, the floor shook, and the ship rocked violently. The Sultana stumbled, a destructive sound coming from under the vessel.

"What is happening!" She shouted, facing the guards behind her who frantically surveyed their surroundings.

"Majesty, we're working to find out.."

—-

Sky the hatcher smiled as she soared in the air with the Scuttle Town Heroes and Risky Boots onboard mega Wrench. She spotted the Tinker Tub from afar, still anchored to the shore of the dry desert, over the crests of the valley.

"We're almost there!" She yelled.

Risky Boots fastened the knot tying her bandanna, "Oh, in just a day, I've missed the sea!" She chuckled, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Hey, Captain!" Shantae peeked her head to the side, glancing at the Pirate Queen.

Risky looked back, "What is it now, runt?"

They struggled to hear each other through the wind, "How are we going to get to the city with the Tinker Tub?"

"You ask too many questions!" Risky turned away. "You'll find out when we get there!"

Bolo looked down, and saw something near the ship, "Those are tinkerbats and the cacklebats, but are those horses down there?"

Risky Boots eyes glowed red as she grunted, "My minions, they are watching them." She closed her lids, furrowing her brows and flexing her muscles. "It's the Bandit King, and his people. How dare they stalk my Tinker Tub! Take us down, now!"

Sky smirked, "Sure, Captain, but where?"

"To the deck!"

Sky nodded, and she veered Wrench downward, diving toward the Tinker Tub. The Bandit King watched through his terrifying mask, his men aiming their flintlocks at them as they approached. Risky Boots opened her jaw, her voice screeching through the air, piercing through the wind. From the shoreline, cacklebats rose from the water, flying around the Shadow bandits, distracting them.

Shantae felt something firmly gripping her wrist, and she turned to find Rottytops scowling in anger, her eyes shining crimson.

"Rotty?" she said with worry, and she gently tried pulling her hand away.

"I won't let them hurt you!" Rottytops growled.

"Rotty, what's going on, you look…"

Rottytops held her head down, breathing heavily.

Wrench flew through the swarm of cacklebats, flapping his wings over the Tinker Tub and perching on the rail. The Scuttle Town Heroes jumped from his back, and ran by several tinkerbats, stopping when they spotted the shadow bandits firing their weapons at the cacklebats, the Bandit King staring at them with arms crossed.

"Hold it, boys!" Risky Boots shouted, her cacklebats flying down into the sand. They surrounded the bandits at a distance, watching with their fangs exposed, some of them balancing on their horses.

The Bandit King laughed, his followers aiming their weapons at them, "Risky Boots. I've always wanted to meet the nefarious and arrogant Pirate woman."

The Pirate Queen laughed, "Tough words, considering you're in my turf! Hand over the Starlight Lamp!"

Shantae's hair turned red as she transformed into Nega Shantae, her fists scorched in flames, "Give us the Starlight Lamp! We know you have it. Or else we'll kick your butt!"

He laughed, his arm retreating into his sleeve, until his hand emerged with the shiny golden lamp in his palm, "You mean this?" He held it up, circling his other hand around it. "Useless without the Seals. Hand over the Seal of Dawn, or else you'll feel the wrath of the Shadow."

Sky slid the burlap bag off of her shoulder and yelled, "Bolo, give me the Seal!"

He dug in his pocket, grabbing the Seal of Dawn and throwing it to the hatcher. She grabbed it and ran for the stairway leading to the inside of the ship, calling Wrench as she went down, "Come here, boy!" A gunshot was fired, and she ducked, retreating into storage deck alongside her companion.

Shantae whipped her hair and screamed, the strands extending and smashing the hands of many of the shadow bandits that aimed their guns. The men dropped their weapons, grunting in pain.

"Don't be a fool!" Risky Boots held her hands in the air, summoning levitating scimitars that spiraled above her. "I control the power of the Shadow, and it's my shore you tread on. Leave now, and maybe I won't dance on your innards, in front of all of your men!"

"Are you even capable of it?" He slid the lamp back under his sleeve. When he removed his hand from under his robes, he held a familiar crystal in his palm, and laughed.

Shantae gasped, "A Dark Shard!"

"The stupid girl gets it." said the Bandit King.

"Enough!" the Pirate Queen warned. "Give us the lamp, or we'll take it from you!"

"Foolish to think I'd sacrifice the well being of the Shadow tribe for a weakling like you." he crushed the Dark Shard in his palms, Dark Magic surging through his body. "Die!"

The bandits fired their weapons, and Shantae screamed a spell, "Mirror!" A bright shield formed around the Tinker Tub, protecting most of the hull and deck.

Risky Boots threw her arms down, sending scimitars flying at the bandits. Their bullets were reflected against the shield, some of the shadow bandits dropping their flintlocks while others cast barrier spells to protect themselves. The Pirate Queen's scimitars spun through them, several dodging and others receiving injuries. The horses ran over the desert hills, escaping from the violence.

"Impressive!" the Bandit King screamed. "Let's see if your mirror can stop this!" hundreds of ice shards shot from the Bandit Kings robes, bombarding the shield. As the shards were reflected back, he conjured more to counter them, until a weak point formed at the surface of the Half-Genie's spell.

Shantae screamed, "Risky, I can't hold it much longer, I'm losing my power!" Her hair returned to its normal color as she fell to her knees.

"How long will your mirror last!" the Bandit King laughed, throwing more unyielding shards of sharp ice.

Sky ran back up to the deck without Wrench or her burlap bag with her, "What's going on?"

"Cacklebats, stop him!" Risky ordered, her dark minions flying over the Bandit King, pouring flames from their mouths and covering him in a blaze.

"Mirror!" he screamed, forming a spherical shield around his body that reflected the flames back to the Cacklebats, burning them until their bodies exploded into Dark Magic. "Give up the Seal of Dawn."

Shantae's hair swayed violently in the air as her magic faded, "I can't...I can't!"

Suddenly, they heard Rottytops shout from the bow, "Snack Cakes!" All but Shantae turned their eyes to her, her skin becoming like Risky's, transforming into Shadowtops. "Leave her alone you mean dusty cobwebs!" She dashed to the rail of the ship, and held her arms in the air, swaying her hips in the form of a perfect circle.

Bolo shouted, "Rottytops, what are you doing?"

"She's a Shadow humanoid again!" Risky revealed, grabbing her flintlock and firing it at the shadow bandits. "Not sure about the blasted dancing!"

Despite the mirror shield growing weaker, with ice shards penetrating through, Rottytops continued dancing, "Snack Cakes, get up!" She shook her arms and wiggled her shoulders. "Dance with me, it'll make my spell stronger."

As her gray hair rose tall against a mysterious wind, cyclones formed on the sand, pulling shadow bandits in.

"What is this magic?" the Bandit King was startled, still bombarding the shield with his ice daggers.

"Get up!" Rottytops yelled aggressively, until she finally reached Shantae.

The Half-Genie opened an eye, tears falling down her check. She saw her friend dancing, which lifted her spirits. "Rotty?"

"Get up, dance with me!" she reiterated.

Shantae shook her arms, struggling to stand while maintaining the barrier, until she was on her feet and by her friend's side. They stared at each other, pain in Shantae's expression. She smiled as she watched the former zombie dance to a mental melody. Shantae wiggled her shoulders slowly, and synchronized her hips with Rottytops'. All of sudden, the already powerful gales summoned by the mysterious dance grew stronger, until even the Bandit King was forced to cover the eye holes of his mask from the sand.

"Wind Magic?" he grunted, his feet lifting from the ground, ending his spell and sending him onto his back.

"Keep dancing, turnip head, it's working!" Sky yelled with encouragement.

"I don't know what you're doing, runt, but you just bought us an escape." Risky chuckled, bringing her attention to the tinkerbats. "Men, ready the steam engine! Power the water wheels, but leave the sail."

The tinkerbats nodded, and ran into the ship, hurrying for the steam deck. Soon, Shanate's mirror shield vanished as she let go of her spell and surrendered to an imaginary rhythm. She and Rottytops smiled carelessly as they danced together, and for a moment the Half-Genie Hero felt as if her genie power had returned. They giggled, Rottytops' skin turning pale again, her gray hair moving to the same tune as Shantae's. All the while, the storm raged against the shadow bandits, completely disorienting their assault.

The water wheels spun under the stern when the steam engine powered on, pushing them away from the sand.

"Pull the anchor!" Risky Boots commanded, Sky and Bolo rushing to the edge of the ship and turning the crank connecting the chain to the anchor. When it resurfaced, the mechanism swung into the eye of the Tinker Tub, sending it to the storage deck.

As they slowly left the shore, Shantae and Rottytops continued their dance of elegance. While the cyclones reached the water, they held each other's hand and shook their hips with confidence. All of the Half-Genie's focus was on the performance, as if she were on a stage.

"Rotty!" She laughed. "Let's finish 'em!"

"Yeah!" Rottytops nodded.

They bumped their hips together and held their hands high on opposing sides, winking at the crowd of shadow bandits. A large cloud with an angry face conjured above their enemies, and lightning bolts shot down at the bandits. The puff cloud held its breath and exploded with fire around them, bandits fleeing in all directions. In an instant, Rottytops' body returned to its ordinary state, her hair longer than before.

Bolo clapped and pumped his fists, "Wow, this whole human Rottytops thing has really come in handy."

Shantae let go of Rottytops, laughing as she jumped up and down, "Rotty that was amazing!" she held her hands behind her.

Risky Boots looked back at the increasingly distant shoreline, cackling maniacally as the watched the shadow bandits scatter among the chaos, "Rottytops, I think you just became my First Mate. Seems you have more Dark Magic in you than I thought."

Rottytops clasped her fingers together, holding her hands against her shoulder with a leg in the air, "Yeah, I don't understand it either, but," she looked at Shantae, who grinned at her with high energy, "I really like dancing with you Snack Cakes!"

"Yeah!" Shantae crossed her arms. "For moment there I felt my Genie powers returning. Together, we're going to whip so much bandit butt!"

Rottytops looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Your hair grew again!" the Half-Genie noticed.

Risky Boots grabbed a clump of her hair and raised a brow, "It did...hm."

"It swished and thrashed, it was so cool."

Sky held her hand up and joined, "I've got to admit, it was impressive. Thanks for saving us back their Rottytops, whatever it was you did."

Risky Boots let go of her hair, and murmured, "A genie's servant, huh?"

Bolo asked, "Captain, now that we're out here, how are we going to get to the mermaid city?"

"Oh, yes." Risky replied. "Well it's simple really." She flexed her arms, and her hair turned black, lifting her head. Her eyes furrowed with shining crimson pupils, letting out a high pitched shriek that pierced the clouds. The sea warped under the Tinker Tub, and they sank into a hole in the water which grew larger with each second.

"My ears!" Sky placed her hands on the sides of her head. "Could have warned us!"

Slowly the ship lowered deeper into the water, until the waves surrounded an invisible shield around the hull. In moments, they were completely submerged, a pocket of air protecting them from the ocean. Risky Boots lowered her voice, until there was only silence. The Scuttle Town Heroes took a moment to observe their surroundings, seeing the beauty of Burning Land's ocean all around.

—

Meanwhile, on the shoreline where the shadow bandits recovered, the Bandit King walked into the tide, looking out into the open sea where the Tinker Tub had disappeared.

A shadow bandit walked up to him, holstering his flintlock, "Some of the men are hurt, and there are still cacklebats somewhere around here, but it's nothing serious. Are you sure this is going to work?"

The Bandit King replied, "The Pirate Queen is too strong to take on, and her band of Sequin Land freaks make it much worse. Don't worry, all is going as planned."

"What about that girl?" the shadow bandit asked. "What was that power? To summon a gale like that, with a dance...I thought there were no genies among them?"

The Bandit King turned away from the sea, walking back to his followers, "Unexpected, but nothing to concern us. Give them time, and they will lead us to the final Seal."

—

On the deck of the Tinker Tub, Shantae leaned against the rail of the ship, staring down through the sphere of air surrounding them and at the bright lights piercing through the water, "Captain Risky, that must be the city."

Risky Boots came to her side and glanced down at the site, "Must be." Her eyes were still shining red as the ship sunk deeper into the ocean, heading towards their destination.

"Risky Boots!" Sky said with irritation. "I've got a bird onboard, so you better not drown my Wrench!"

"Hush it bird girl." Risky Boots huffed. "I told you to call me Captain. Mess up again, and I'll throw you overboard."

Sky was furious, "Risky...Captain!"

Bolo placed his hand on her shoulder, distracting her from the rage, "Wrench will be fine, Sky. She helped us get here, I doubt she'll let him get hurt."

She pursed her lips, grunting as she walked by him and said sarcastically, "Comforting words from Bolo."

He scratched the back of his head, and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm going to check on the little guy." She said, going down into the ship. "He's got to be scared to death down here!"

Rottytops ran from the center of the deck, arms open for a hug as she approached Shantae. Yet, she stopped, letting her hands fall to her sides.

Shantae glanced at her, shoulders braced for a tackle, "I was expecting you to jump at me."

Rottytops gazed blankly at the Half-Genie. It was ordinary for her embrace Shantae when she wasn't expecting it, but she could not bring herself to do so. She felt warmth in her face, and she smiled with a sigh.

Risky Boots moved away, chuckling with her hand over her mouth, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Hey, wait, Risky, I mean, Captain," she addressed the Pirate Queen. "How long will it take to get down there?"

Rottytops grabbed Shantae's hand, and the Half-Genie was taken aback, looking down at her fingers, "Rotty. How are you feeling? You look almost completely human now. It has to be strange."

Rottytops walked forward and faced the water below, the spherical surface rushing with waves, "I feel so different. I'm remembering things that I...I'm not sure really happened."

Shantae placed her other palm atop Rottytops' hand, "What memories? You mean, when you were human?"

Rottytops shook her head, "I'm not sure. It feels so long ago, like a different life. Honestly, I'm worried. My other self must be suffering."

"Oh no." Shantae replied, pulling her hands away. "How? Why?"

"She's a part of me Snack Cakes, and she lives in my dreams, and it's the same for her. I'm afraid for her." She adjusted her headband. "Last night I had dreams. They were so vivid, I remembered every detail. Normally when I wake up from sleep, I always forget something from the day before, but I didn't this time. It was wonderful, but I'm scared that without my dreams, my other self is losing strength. I have to find her soon. I know I can save her, and be human again."

"Risky Boots said she knew a way to get to the Underworld." Shantae suggested. "We have to ask for her help, before the transformation reverses."

"Snack Cakes…" Rottytops interrupted, her head held down. "You said before, that you liked me, just the way I was. Do you really mean that? Am I, different now?"

Shantae smirked, and shrugged, "Rotty, you've been so concerned about what I think about you lately. I just want you to be happy. That's what friends do, Rotty, make each other happy."

Rottytops' eyes watered as she nodded and stared at Shantae, "I dreamed about our race together." She beamed with a wide grin. "It was different this time. I was human, and we raced, and I saw you again. I don't know how to explain it, but it was like you came back. I know you haven't been gone, but, I saw you dancing...celebrating after you beat me to finish line...and..."

Shantae furrowed her brows, "Rotty... if you don't want to be human again, you don't have to be."

She stepped closer to Shantae, holding her hand, the Half-Genie blushing and curling her lips awkwardly.

Bolo watched in confusion, before coming to a realization, "Oh, I get it." He looked the other way. "Feel like I'm snooping."

Risky Boots crossed her arms, watching with a smile and talking to herself, "C'mon, runt, don't be thickheaded." Her tinkerbats watched, most of them understanding nothing.

Rottytops shook her gray hair out of her face, "We're already friends. But, that was the old Rottytops...Zombietops. But, I don't want to be Rottytops anymore, I want to be just Rotty. Before, I couldn't say what I wanted, my hunger for brains always made it so hard." She took another step closer, Shantae blushing as she began to understand what Rottytops was implying. "I'm sorry me and my brothers took your Uncle. But, when Risky said I could eat your brains, to me it meant…" Rottytops looked down again. "...we could be more than just…"

Shantae was shocked, "Umm, Rotty, I, don't… I...umm...hehehe…" she pulled her hands away, pressing her fingers together, avoiding eye contact. "Uh oh, I didn't umm...I...umm...hehehe...I don't know how…I, Uh…Rotty I don't know how to..."

Rottytops took one more step, until their noses nearly touched, Shantae quivering with embarrassment as she showed her teeth.

Shantae took a deep breath, "Rotty, I care about you, but I'm a genie, I don't know if…"

"Give me a chance, to dance with you again." Rottytops said, gently holding Shantae's hands and losing herself in her eyes.

The Half-Genie Hero was nervous, unable to look back. In short time, she glanced up, seeing Rottytops smile, and she couldn't help but return a grin.

"Shantae, Rottytops, get out of the way!" Risky shouted.

They watched as a troop of mermaids approached behind the two of them, bursting out of the ocean sphere and crashing into the deck. There were seven of them, splashing on the Tinker Tub, their voices humming like a song as they held their tridents high. They shot electric bubbles everywhere, the Scuttle Town Heroes dodging as quickly as they could.

"Get off of my ship!" Risky Boots screamed, summoning more tinkerbats from the water, firing her flintlock.

Shantae and Rottytops separated, and the Half-Genie summoned flames around her fists. "Flamethrower!" she pressed her hands together and tossed fire at the mermaids.

Rottytops groaned in anger, her eyes glowing, "Don't touch her!" her fingernails grew, sharpening the edges before she ran forward and slashed them at the mermaids.

Suddenly a bright light flashed in the arms of one of the invaders, Risky Boots feeling pain in her chest as it spread throughout the area.

"What is this?" the Pirate Queen fell to her knees.

Bolo glanced at the origin of the light, "That's the Light Crystal!"

A blue haired mermaid covered her eyes as she held the Light Crystal from under Sequin Land's ocean above her head, it's brilliance nearly blinding everyone.

Shantae felt her dark powers weakening, "Why do they have it?"

Rottytops lost most of her strength, tripping and falling on her rear, "No, No...stay away from Snack Cakes!"

Without warning, a mermaid thrusted her trident around Rottytops' neck, then pushed her off of the ship, jumping away and into the ocean. Rottytops tried to break free, but was locked in the grip of the weapon. The mermaid swam toward the underwater city, taking her captive with her.

"Rottytops!" Shantae struggled to stand. Her eyes turned yellow and blue, feeling her Light Magic returning from the crystal's influence. "Trans…" she danced, waving her hands in the air, "...form!" a puff of smoke appeared around her, and she transformed into a spider. She aimed her abdomen at the mermaids, stringing web around them, disabling their movement.

"Get them!" Risky Boots commanded, taking advantage of the situation and charging with her scimitar.

The mermaids used their slime coat to slide out of the web, narrowly avoiding the Pirate Queen's strike. They flopped to the side of the ship, jumping back into the water, retreating to the ocean floor.

Sky ran back up to the deck, breathing heavily as she leaned against her knees, "Darn, they took Rottytops, didn't they?"

"Rottytops!" Shantae cried. "What do they want from her?" As the light magic faded from the area, she transformed back into her genie form.

"Oh, no." Bolo uttered, holding his head down.

"Those damn mermaids," Risky Boots walked with Shantae to the edge of the Tinker Tub, helplessly watching as the mermaids took their friend into the mysterious underwater city, "but we're close. We won't let them have her, runt. I promise we'll get her back."

.

.

[End of Book 1]


End file.
